Letters to Juliet
by KedonnM24
Summary: Hermione Granger seorang fact-checker asal New York berlibur bersama tunangannya, Ron Weasley ke Verona, Italy. Dan disana dia dipertemukan dengan Claire. Dan Draco Malfoy... AU. Benar-benar seperti film 'Letters to Juliet' Amanda Seyfried-Chris Egan. Harry Potter is J.K. Rowling's. Movie Letters to Juliet presented by Summit Entertainment. DLDR.


**Letters **

** to**

**Juliet**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoO

Verona, Italia.

Dimana Romeo pertama bertemu Juliet.

Dan dimana semua ini berawal.

.

"Hermione Granger dari New Yorker." Sahutku menerima telepon dari 'Severus Snape' kedua hari ini. Seseorang diseberang sana menyahut, "Hai, , Terima Kasih sudah menelepon balik."

Jeda.

"Oh, bukan, bukan. Aku bukan jurnalis. Aku seorang _fact-checker_. Hampir mirip dengan detektif, benar."

Jeda lagi.

"Mari kita konfirmasi apa kau benar-benar Severus Snape yang aku cari atau bukan."

Aku terkekeh mendengar jawabannya. 'Tidak mungkin'? Dia orang yang pesimis kukira.

"Baiklah, bisakah kau ceritakan dimana kau ketika Perang Dunia II berakhir?"

Jeda.

"Oh, Palm Beach? Baiklah, beruntung sekali. Terima Kasih banyak."

Coret Severus Snape kedua hari ini.

Baiklah, telepon ketiga.

"Halo, aku Hermione Granger dari New Yorker," Jeda, "Hai, , bisakah kau menceritakan dimana kau setelah Perang Dunia II berakhir?"

"Minnesota? Oh, baiklah. Terima Kasih banyak."

Coret yang ketiga. Aku kira harus aku laporkan pada Krum.

"Hei, Krum, aku tidak dapat apa-apa. Yah, tapi masih ada dua Severus Snape lagi… Yah, aku sudah mencetak gambar yang kau kirim. Kau yakin Severus Snape memang ada di Times Square saat itu? Baiklah, aku akan meneleponmu balik kalau begitu."

.

"Kau berada di Times Square? Kau yakin? Aku sedang berada di Times Square sekarang dan aku sedang berdiri tepat dimana fotomu diambil. Aku sungguh tidak percaya bisa menemukanmu. Jadi bisakah kau menjelaskan apa yang sedang kau lihat saat itu?"

Baiklah, dia benar.

"Ada orang yang berciuman? Apa ciumannya direncanakan atau secara spontan?"

Hm, menarik dia masih mengingatnya.

"Secara spontan? Kau yakin?"

Ok, ini dia yang kita cari.

"Baiklah, , aku akan menghubungimu lagi. Terima Kasih banyak."

.

Brak

Bunyi berdebam ringan terdengar begitu aku meletakkan bukti-buktiku kali ini keatas meja Krum. Well, bisa dibilang sedikit membanting. Tapi toh dia tidak terlalu peduli. Kami memang teman semasa SMA dan sialnya dialah yang mendapat promosi lebih dulu.

Kusunggingkan senyum kemenanganku.

"Kau yakin dia orang yang kita cari Hermione?" Tanya Krum sekali lagi.

"Seratus persen, Krum. Aku sudah mengeceknya berulang-ulang. Severus Snape sekarang bekerja melanjutkan bisnis keluarganya. Dan setelah kucek latar belakang dan pengetahuan dia mengenai foto yang kau kirim, dia memang Severus Snape, pejuang perang yang sempat hilang." Jawabku yakin.

"Kerja bagus kalau begitu. Dan kau akan mengambil cuti liburan musim panas ini? Ke Verona kalau tidak salah? Berlibur bersama Ron, eh?"

"Benar, kesempatan terakhir sebelum pernikahan, kupikir." Jawabku menunduk malu. Membicarakan tentang cinta-pada-temanmu memang bukan gayaku.

"Well, _city of love_ bukan?" Tanyanya makin menggodaku.

"Ya, tapi aku—"

"Pilihan yang tepat untuk _pre-honeymoon_. Dan kerja yang bagus. Terima Kasih." Sahutnya cepat tidak membiarkan aku melanjutkan kalimatku.

"Krum, aku berpikir, bagaimana jika selama aku disana, aku…menulis?" Tanyaku agak ragu.

"Tentu saja, siapa tahu kau bisa menemukan fakta yang unik yang bisa kau tulis. Itupun jika tidak mengganggu Ron."

Oh, dia salah mengerti, "Bukan itu maksudku, Krum. Maksudku, aku menulis cerita atau apa…" Gumamku tak jelas, agak berbisik.

"Begitu? Itu terserah padamu, Hermione. Semoga perjalananmu menyenangkan kalau begitu, dan titipkan salamku pada Ron."

"Terima Kasih, Krum." Aku menarik tas tangan cokelatku dan berjalan kearah pintu. Aku hendak keluar ruangannya sampai panggilan Krum menginterupsiku,

"Mione?"

"Ya?" Sahutku.

"Panggil aku Viktor saja, _please. As old friend at last_."

"Baiklah, Viktor. _Bye._" Aku tersenyum bersahabat kearahnya.

.

Aku berjalan memasuki sebuah restoran Italia yang cukup ramai. Bukan ramai oleh pembeli, lebih tepatnya oleh pekerja bangunan. Restoran yang aku tuju itu memang belum dibuka, masih dibangun sebenarnya. Tapi karena aku tunangan pemiliknya, jadi tidak salah kan jika aku masuk seenakku?

Segera setelah aku masuk, aku langsung berjalan menuju dapur. Saat aku membuka tirai plastik, pemandang mie yang menjuntai merupakan ucapan selamat datang dari Ronald Weasley, tunanganku.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Seruku tidak percaya mendapati pemandangan ini.

"Ah! My dear, Mione! Selamat datang!" Serunya girang, "Aku ingin kau jadi orang pertama yang mencicipi pasta terbaruku. Tutup matamu, tutup matamu." Perintahnya.

Aku menutup mataku agak ragu.

"Dan buka mulutmu…"

Baiklah.

Sesuatu yang basah dan lengket turun dari tangannya. Hm, mie yang ini lumayan dibanding sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanyanya penuh harap.

"Lumayan. Hanya saja terlalu basah untukku." Jawabku jujur. Aku memang bukan pembohong. Bukannya sok suci atau apa, aku hanya tidak suka berbohong. Setelah berbohong lalu apa? Perasaan bersalah dan menyesal akan menghantuimu terus menerus.

"Ah, itu sensasi minyak zaitunnya, Mione." Sergahnya.

"Baiklah, chef. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti tentang masak-memasak." Aku meminum anggur yang Ron letakkan diatas meja, "Omong-omong apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Kita akan ke Verona dua belas jam lagi, tapi bahkan kau belum berkemas-kemas?"

"Ok, Mione. Kita akan pulang sekarang dan aku akan berkemas."

"Kau tidak membenahi ini dulu?" Tunjukku pada juntaian mie —atau Ron menyebutnya pasta— yang masih menggantung dengan indah.

"Tidak perlu, paling nanti Ginny akan datang dan membenahinya. Sudahlah, ayo cepat. Ada kota yang akan kita datangi untuk bercinta!" Serunya nyengir sambil kemudian menggendongku. Bisa kulihat beberapa pekerja bangunan menatap kami heran.

"Mungkin maksudmu kota penuh cinta, Ron." Koreksiku sambil tertawa digendongannya.

"Benarkah? Masa bodoh, Mione. Kita akan ke Verona!" Dia masih nyengir, menggendongku melewati para pekerja dan memasuki mobil.

.

"Jadi, kau sudah di bandara sekarang, ?" Seru suara dari seberang telepon. Aku sudah mengenalnya bertahun-tahun, jadi aku tahu bagaimana suaranya saat dia marah.

Dan ini sudah tahap murka

"Er… Ya, Ginny. Pesawat kami akan berangkat empat puluh lima menit lagi." Kataku agak ragu. Menghadapi Ginny yang sedang murka bukan ide yang bagus.

"Bukankah kau sudah berjanji akan membiarkan mengantarmu ke bandara? Demi Tuhan, kau akan pergi sepanjang liburan musim panas!"

"Maaf soal itu, Ginny. Ini ide Ron, sungguh."

"Dasar Kakak bodoh dia itu. Dan kau harus ingat saranku, jangan sampai—"

"Membiarkan perhatian Ron teralih dariku, pergi lebih dari setengah hari, dan tidak memakan sarapannya." Gumamku bosan, ini sudah kesekian kalinya Ginny memberikan 'nasihat cinta'nya padaku.

"Bagus memang harus begitu. Kalau perlu kau sekalian saja melemparkan telepon genggamnya ke laut. Jangan biarkan dia memperhatikan hal lain selain dirimu." Ujarnya bangga. Siapa yang tahu jika ada tanduk yang tumbuh dikepalanya sekarang?

"Tapi mungkin dia harus menemui beberapa pemasok restorannya." Sahutku sembarang.

"Hermione Jean Granger!"

"Baiklah, baiklah, Ginny. Jangan berteriak terus, tidak baik untuk kandunganmu."

"Oh, tidak, bayi Potter itu kuat, kok. Harry selalu berkata begitu."

"Terserah kalian, sampaikan salamku pada Harry dan James Jr., oke? Oh, dan untuk calon bayi Potter yang baru. Aku menyayangimu, Gin."

"Aku juga, jangan lupa kirim surat untuk Juliet, eh?"

"Baik. _Bye_, Ginny!"

"Bye, Mione!" Sahutnya dari seberang telepon.

Klik

"Ginny?" Tanya Ron begitu aku duduk dikursi sebelahnya.

"Uhm," Aku mengangguk, "Adikmu itu mengamuk karena ide gilamu. Sudah kubilang kan pergi tanpa bilang padanya merupakan malapetaka. Dia hampir menghancurkan gendang telingaku, Ron!"

"Biarkan saja, Mione." Gumamnya sambil merangkulku erat disebelah kiri. Sementara tangan kanannya sedang mengirim pesan ke seseorang. Pasti pemasok bahan makanannya.

"Signor Morini?" Asumsiku.

"Ehm, dia sudah siap sekarang bahkan. Kurasa aku akan langsung mengunjunginya begitu sampai. Kau tidak keberatan untuk ikut kan?"

"Apa akan lama?"

"Kurasa tidak, hanya melihat keadaan."

"Kalau begitu tidak usah saja, aku ingin berkeliling dulu."

"Begitu? Baiklah."

.

Kami sampai pagi-pagi sekali di Italia dan langsung menempati kamar yang sudah dipesan Ron jauh-jauh hari. Ron langsung pergi setelah itu dan aku memutuskan berjalan-jalan sebentar. Aku melihat banyak pertunjukkan dijalan, sempat mampir ke warung es krim dan akhirnya memutuskan kembali ke apartemen setelah mendapat pesan singkat dari Ron kalau dia sudah kembali.

Aku menyusuri gang-gang kecil menuju apartemenku dan Ron. Aku berencana mengajaknya ke _Casa di Giulietta_, rumah Juliet. Ginny bilang aku bisa menulis apapun cerita cintaku dengan Ron dan menempelkannya di dinding rumah Juliet. Dan secara ajaib aku akan mendapat balasan dari Juliet beberapa hari setelahnya. Biarpun mungkin saja Juliet akan menertawakanku karena cerita standar kami. Ron dan aku memang hampir tidak pernah mempunyai masalah apapun. Bahkan kami tidak pernah adu argumentasi, tidak pernah berbeda pendapat atau semacamnya. Aku selalu setuju akan apa yang diputuskan Ron (paling hanya mencibir), dan Ron akan setuju pada apapun keputusanku tanpa berkomentar apapun. Aneh memang, tapi kami merasa semuanya baik-baik saja jika begitu.

"Mione, _my sweet_ Mione!" Seru Ron dari atas balkon saat melihatku berjalan kearah gedung apartemen tingkat tiga yang salah satu kamarnya kami sewa, "_Wherefore art thou_?" Serunya lagi membuatku tertawa dan bergegas naik sebelum orang-orang yang berlalu lalang makin menatap kami aneh.

"Hey, Mione, aku suka tempat ini. Luar biasa, kejunya sungguh mahakarya!"

"Benarkah? Selamat kalau begitu. Hari ini kita akan kemana, Ron?"

"Aku akan mengajakmu ke pabrik Signor Morini. Dia mengundangku ke pabrik anggurnya. Selain keju, dia juga memproduksi anggur, Mione. Sungguh panutan yang pantas dia itu…" Gumamnya kagum.

Aku menganggukkan kepalalu, "Begitu? Jadi kapan kita akan berangkat?"

"Sekarang, tentu saja. Aku jamin akan menyenangkan dan romantis. Kita akan minum _wine_, makan keju dibawah pohon, lalu kita akan pualng, dan kita akan…" Godanya.

Aku tertawa, "Baiklah, baiklah. Lebih baik kita bergegas." Ron menyalakan mobilnya dan mulai mengemudi menuju pabrik anggur yang dia maksud.

.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu, _darl_? Kau sudah bicara pada Krum?"

"Sudah, tapi aku masih agak ragu. Aku hanya mengatakan aku akan menulis disini."

"Ya, karena memang harus begitu, Mione. Disitulah _passion_-mu!" Katanya menyemangati.

"Thanks, Ron. Kuhargai itu."

"Ah, kita sampai, ayo lekas! Kurasa kau tidak keberatan jika kita berjalan menyusuri kebun anggur?"

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak, tentu tidak, Ron."

"Ah, itu _Signor_ Morini. _Bonjour no_, perkenalkan ini tunanganku yang kuceritakan, Hermione." Kata Ron memperkenalkanku pada seorang laki-laki paruh baya bertubuh gempal dan kulit coklat yang menjadi ciri kahas orang Italia.

"_Bonjour, Signor_." Kataku menjabat tangannya.

"_Bonjour_, Selamat Datang di pabrik keluarga Morini." Sahutnya ramah, "Aku akan menunjukkan kebun anggur sumber kami yang terkenal di Italia." Ajaknya padaku dan Ron.

Ron dengan semangat meranngkulku dan —menyeretku— mengikuti langkah _Signor_ Morini. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum memaklumi obsesi gila tunanganku ini terhadap keju dan anggur. Setelah itu kami dibawa menuju tempat penyimpanan keju (seingatku tadi Ron hanya bilang pabrik anggur?), aroma khas keju langsung memasuki indera pennciumanku. Ron berteriak kegirangan begitu dia menggigit keju yang disuguhkan _Signor_ Morini. Dan dia menyeretku. Lagi.

Aku sangat bosan sebenarnya, dibawa kesana kemari tapi aku sendiri tidak menikmatinya. Menurutku akan lebih menyenangkan jika aku berkunjung ke rumah Juliet. Atau ke daerah Capulet sekalian. Suasana di pabrik ini tidak buruk. Asri dan indah sebenarnya. Tapi aku sudah kelewat bosan dan lebih memilih duduk di dekat mobil Ron dan menunggunya selesai dengan keju dan anggurnya.

Ron pun datang dengan senyum sumringah sambil menyodorkan roti kering dengan keju cair diatasnya.

"Cicipi ini, Mione. Rasanya luar biasa. Setelah ini kita akan pergi ke pabrik _Signor _Morini yang lain, dia akan menunjukkan tartufo. Kursa akan enak jika kubuat satu menu pasta yang ditaburi _tartufo_ diatasnya. Jaraknya sekitar seratus dua puluh kilometer dari sini." Ujarnya tanpa dosa.

"Tunggu, Ron? Seratus dua puluh kilometer?" Aku terperangah, membelalakkan mataku tidak percaya.

"Ya, memang perhitungannya tidak sama dengan mil. Tapi kau pasti puas dengan _tartufo_nya. Lagipula—"

"Ron, aku tidak ingin pergi seratus dua puluh kilometer hanya untuk melihat jamur!"

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya kecewa.

"Ron, aku ingin mengunjungi rumah Juliet. Bagaimana kalau kau pergi ketempat jamur, dan aku akan berkeliling Verona?"

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu kalau begitu. _Win-win_!"

"Thanks, Ron." Aku nyengir kearahnya.

"Tapi jangan sebut _tartufo_ jamur lagi yah?"

"Ok, _Signor_ Weasley."

.

Begitu aku sampai di _Casa di Giulietta_, pemandangan seorang gadis yang tengah dilamar lelaki sebayanya menyambutku. Tidak ada yang memperhatikan mereka. Entah karena pemandangan ini sudah terlalu _mainstream_ di daerah ini, atau karena memang orang-orang sedang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Ada sekitar sepuluh wanita yang sedang menulis surat dengan bersimbah air mata, ada dua orang gadis remaja yang sedang merekatkan surat masing-masing di dinding bersama puluhan surat lainnya. Ada juga beberapa orang yang datang hanya untuk sekedar memotret atau melihat-lihat. Aku menghampiri seorang wanita yang kutaksir seumuran denganku. Dia menangis tersedu-sedu sambil merekatkan suratnya di dinding.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku khawatir saat melihat dia berjalan kearahku dengan sempoyongan.

"Kau tidak mengerti! Tidak ada yang mengerti! Aku mencintai dia! Ini terlalu sakit!" Serunya disepanjang gang. Orang-orang menatap aneh kearahnya. Sampai begitu emosionalnya ya?

Aku masih disini sampai sore menjelang. Aku menulis tentang ini. Tapi bukan sebagai cerita, melainkan sebuah fakta. Kurasa akan menarik jika kuberi ke redaksi.

Sampai wanita itu merebut atensiku.

Dia membawa keranjang kosong dan memasukkan puluhan surat-surat yang ditempelkan di dinding rumah Juliet.

Tunggu, apa?

Aku cepat-cepat mengemasi buku catatanku dan berjalan mengikutinya. Dia melewati banyak gang kecil sampai dia berjalan menuju sebuah restoran yang diduduki beberapa wanita. Dia menyapa tiga orang yang duduk disana lalu mereka masuk kedalam.

Aku mengikuti mereka. Maksudku benar-benar mengikuti mereka. Aku masuk kedalam restoran dan masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang tampak seperti ruang kerja. Aku melihat mereka membagi surat-surat yang ada di keranjang.

Baiklah, sekarang aku benar-benar bingung.

"Permisi." Kataku mengetuk pintu.

"Oh, syukurlah kau cepat datang," Kata wanita yang tadi aku ikuti, "Kami akan mulai menulis sekarang dan kuharap kau siap."

"Apa?" Tanyaku linglung.

"Kau translator koran yang janji akan datang minggu ini kan?"

"Bukan, aku…" Gagapku.

"Aku sudah menunggumu dua minggu."

"Oh, bukan, namaku Hermione. Dan aku, em, mengikutimu. Aku melihatmu mengambil surat-surat untuk Juliet ke sebuah keranjang dan aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa." Jawabku jujur.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya balik, aku mengangguk dan dia menatap buku catatan yang masih kupegang, "Ah! Kau penulis!"

"Ya," Anggukku, "Aku penulis." Hey, aku memang penulis kan?

"Kemarilah, aku akan menunjukkannya padamu." Kata wanita itu. Dia menuntunku ke jendela dan menatap ada banyak gadis-gadis muda yang berjalan bergerombol sambil menangis. Habis mengunjungi rumah Juliet sepertinya?

"Mereka datang kesini dari segala penjuru dunia setiap harinya."

"Tapi mengambil surat mereka? Tidakkah itu sama saja seperti mengambil uang receh dari sumur permohonan?"

"Lalu bagaimana cara kami menjawab surat mereka jika kami tidak mengambil dan membacanya?"

Aku menatap wanita ini dan tiga orang yang lainnya bergantian, "Oh, Tuhan. Jadi kalian yang membalasnya?"

"Ya." Jawabnya tersenyum ramah.

"Kalian semua Juliet?"

"Sekretarisnya," Jawabnya tersenyum lagi. Dia lalu menuntunku kearah tiga wanita yang sedang sibuk menulis itu, "Donatella sudah menikah selama lima puluh satu tahun dengan cintanya. Dia punya 'masalah suami' sebenarnya." Katanya memperkenalkan seorang wanita tua yang sedang menulis. Kacamata yang dipakainya dia gantungkan dikepala, "Suami itu seperti _wine_. Butuh waktu lama untuk dewasa." Katanya. Well, teori yang unik.

Lalu wanita disebelahku menunjuk wanita lain yang sedang menulis juga. Wanita berambut merah berantakan yang tersenyum hangat padaku, "Fransesca adalah seorang perawat. Dia berurusan dengan penyakit dan kematian."

"Dan Maria…" Kali ini dia menunjuk wanita tua berambut pendek dengan kacamata menjuntai di lehernya.

"Kenapa kau selalu menghela nafas ketika menyebut namaku?"

Wanita di sebelahku melanjutkan, "Dia punya dua belas anak, dua puluh sembilan cucu, dan enam belas cicit."

Wow!

"Dan kau?"

Kali ini Fransesca yang menjawab, "Isabella selalu membalas surat yang sulit dibaca. Entah itu buram, terkena air, atau robek."

"Well, bukannya harus ada seseorang yang melakukan itu?" Jawab Isabella sekenanya.

Aku mendengar ada seruan dari arah pintu dan —ah!— sudah saatnya makan malam sepertinya. Aku harus kembali ke Ron.

"Apa kau mau tinggal untuk makan malan Hermione?"

"Oh, aku ingin sekali, Isabella. Tapi maaf, aku harus pergi. Tidak kukira ini sudah larut." Kataku merasa tak enak.

"Inilah masalah orang Amerika. Selalu terburu-buru." Goda Maria.

"Oh, aku sungguh menyesal. Tapi aku harus menemui tunanganku."

"Tunangan? Wow!" Isabella berteriak dan memberiku selamat, diikuti yang lain.

Satu hal yang kutangkap dari para sekretaris Juliet, mereka sungguh-sungguh menghargai cinta.

"Setidaknya, bawalah makanan pencuci mulut untukmu dan tunanganmu kalau begitu."

.

"Hey, Mione, aku berjarak seratus dua puluh kilometer jauhnya dan masih bisa mengalahkanmu?" Sambut Ron sambil memelukku.

"Selamat, Ron." Aku mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

"Bagaimana Verona tanpa aku? Biasa saja? Sepi?"

"Sedikit sepi," Jawabku asal, "Aku bertemu sekretaris Juliet hari ini." Kataku senang.

"Juliet? Juliet Capulet?"

"Ya! Aku bertemu sekumpulan wanita ini dan mereka menyebut diri mereka sekretaris Juliet. Dan merekalah yang membalas surat-surat yang datang di _Casa di Giulietta_."

"Benarkah?" Ron tampak mengendus dan menatap kantong yang tadi kubawa, "Apa yang kau bawa?" Tanyanya.

"Entahlah. Mereka memberiku itu sebagai oleh-oleh," Kataku. Dia membuka kantong itu dan mengambil isinya yang ternyata roti berbentuk segitiga. Dan Ron mengigitnya.

Uh-oh. Ekpresi itu.

"Oh my God! Mione! Ini luar biasa, siapa pembuatnya? Kau harus mempertemukanku dengannya, Mione!"

.

_Trattoria Lettere de Giulietta_

Adalah tempat Ron dan aku singgah hari ini. Berkat anjuran Isabella, kami —well, hanya Ron sebenarnya— diperbolehkan mengacak-acak dapur ibunya hari ini. Ron tampak sangat bersemangat dengan keju dan _tartufo_ —aku tetap lebih suka menyebutnya jamur— yang menjadi andalan restoran ini. Aku kadang berpikir, tidakkah orang-orang ini bosan dengan keju-anggur-jamur?

"Ron, kita benar-benar tidak jadi ke Siena?"

"Well, tidak sepertinya. Dapur ini menakjubkan!"

Aku memasang tampang kecewa padanya. Well, yah, aku tidak keberatan dengan obsesi berlebihannya terhadap bahan makanan, tapi aku lebih keberatan dengan batalnya rencana jalan-jalanku hari ini.

"Bagaimana jika selama kau menunggu tunanganmu belajar didapur ibuku, kau juga membantuku untuk mengurus surat Juliet?" Tanya Isabella, lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Ron yang langsung mengangguk semangat.

"Benar, Mione. Kau bisa membalas surat-surat untuk para penggemar Juliet itu. Atau paling tidak kumpulkan saja surat-suratnya. Mereka menempel di tembok rumah Juliet kan?"

Aku mengangguk, "Oh, benar juga, Ron."

"Tapi kita harus meletakkan surat-surat kemarin ke kotak pos terlebih dahulu. Kau mau?"

"Tentu, tentu." Jawabku bersemangat.

.

"Jadi, sejak kapan kalian bertunangan?" Tanya Isabella, kami berjalan menuju kotak pos berwarna merah besar di pinggir jalan.

"Ehm, aku bertemu Ron dua tahun lalu melalui sahabatku, Ginny. Dia memperkenalkanku pada Ron yang ternyata adalah kakaknya. Kami mulai bertunangan satu tahun yang lalu." Gumamku sambil menunduk. Kan sudah kukatakan aku paling tidak bisa dalam keadaan begini.

"Boleh kulihat cincin pertunangan kalian?" Godanya.

"Cincin? Ehm…well, kami tidak punya cincin."

Isabella terkesiap, "Apa? Satu tahun bertunangan tapi tanpa cincin?"

"Well, benar," Aku tertunduk makin dalam, "Ini memang perjanjian kami. Aku tidak terlalu suka cincin sebenarnya."

"Hermione, _dear_, semua gadis tetap butuh cincin untuk pertunangannya." Isabella tersenyum penuh arti sambil memasukkan surat-surat itu ke kotak pos.

Begitukah? Tidak juga.

Tidak untukku, paling tidak.

Kami melanjutkan perjalanan menyusuri gang-gang kecil khas Italia menuju Casa di Giulietta. Sesampainya kami disana, kami langsung disambut oleh ratusan surat berbagai warna yang direkatkan disana. Aku membantu Isabella 'memunguti' banyak surat dari sana. Ada yang warna biru, merah, merah muda, ungu, jingga, bahkan hitam. Bentuknya pun macam-macam. Betapa orang jadi begitu kreatif ketika jatuh cinta.

Aku menarik surat yang dilipat asal dan diselipkan diantara batu bata tua.

Oops!

Isabella tersenyum maklum saat aku menjatuhkan batu bata itu.

"Maaf, tidak apa-apa kan?"

Isabella mengangguk tanpa suara dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Hey, apa itu yang didalam serpihan batu? Surat? Sudah telihat tua sekali! Jiwa _fact checker_-ku muncul seketika.

Aku mengambil surat itu dan sedikit terkesiap melihat tulisan yang tertera diatasnya.

Disana tertulis,

**Untuk Juliet,**

**Verona**

**Dari Claire,**

**London**

**1957**

.

Verona, Italia.

Dimana Romeo pertama kali bertemu Juliet.

Dan dimana semua ini berawal.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoO

"Untuk Juliet," Aku memberi jeda sebentar, "Aku tidak pergi menemuinya, Juliet. Aku tidak pergi menemui Lorenzo. Matanya penuh dengan kepercayaan. Aku berjanji untuk lari bersamanya karena orangtuaku tidak menyetujui hubungan kami," Aku berhenti membaca untuk melihat ekspresi yang lainnya, "Tapi aku malah meninggalkan dia, membiarkan dia menungguku, dibawah pohon kami. Menunggu dan bertanya-tanya dimana aku, dan kenapa aku tidak datang.

"Aku di Verona sekarang, dan aku akan berangkat kembali ke London besok pagi. Dan aku sangat takut. _Please_, Juliet, katakan padaku apa yang harus kulakukan. Hatiku hancur, dan aku tidak tahu aku harus mengatakan pada siapa lagi. _Love, Claire_."

Maria dan Donatella menangis haru mendengar itu sementara Isabella dan Fransesca tersenyum lembut menerawang.

"Dan surat ini sudah ada disana selama ini?" Tanya Fransesca.

Aku mengangkat bahu, "Surat ini ditulis tahun seribu sembilan ratus lima puluh tujuh." Jawabku gamang.

"Bisakah kau tebak apa yang terjadi pada Claire?" Isabella bertanya dengan masih menerawang.

"Mungkin saja Claire sudah menikah dengan seorang bangsawan Inggris dan bercinta selama lima puluh tahun ini. Dan hidup bahagia selamanya. Sama sepertiku." Maria nyeletuk ringan.

"Tapi kau menikahi seorang akuntan, bukan bangsawan." Sahut Fransesca.

"_Well, nobody's perfect_." Balas Maria lagi.

"Tapi bisakah kau bayangkan apa yang diimajinasikan Claire setiap kali menghabiskan waktu bersama suaminya? Dia membayangkan cinta pertamanya, Lorenzo."

Mereka semua mengangguk setuju.

"Isabella…aku harus membalas surat ini." Kataku yakin.

Mereka saling berpandangan dan tersenyum penuh arti sampai Isabella menyodorkan kertas untukku dan berkata, "Kalau begitu jawab dia."

.

Aku pulang larut dari restoran Isabella dan langsung disambut oleh celotehan Ron tentang kegiatannya seharian ini.

"Ron, hari ini aku menemukan surat yang ditulis tahun seribu sembilan ratus lima puluh tujuh. Aku tidak tahu akan berakhir seperti apa, tapi rasanya sangat menyenangkan untuk menulisnya."

"Ya, kupikir kau harus menghabiskan waktu lebih bersama mereka."

"Kenapa?"

Ron memberikan cengirannya dan merangkulku, "Karena disanalah jiwamu berada. Dan aku juga diundang oleh _Signor_ Morini ke sebuah pertemuan penggemar wine di Levorno. Dan ini sangat eksklusif. Dan aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa mendapat dua tiket untuk itu, Signor Morini hanya memberi satu tiket…jadi…yah, aku tidak tahu akan pergi atau tidak."

"Tidak, tidak, Ron, lakukanlah yang kau suka selama disini."

"Kau yakin? Aku sungguh menyesal akan meninggalkanmu. Aku bahkan sudah merasa merindukanmu, Mione."

"Tidak apa, Ron. Sungguh. Aku mungkin akan menghabiskan waktu dirumah Isabella."

"Begitu? Baiklah, _win-win_!"

.

"Dengar, ada seorang gadis yang menulis begini; 'Juliet, apakah ada hal lain yang lebih menyebalkan dari laki-laki?'"Fransesca membuka percakapan ditengah-tengah sore ini.

"Lihat? Itulah laki-laki." Donatella membalas ringan dan berhasil membuat kami semua tertawa. Lalu mereka melanjutkan menulis lagi. Sedangkan aku hanya duduk-duduk saja disini, menunggu siapa tahu aku akan menemukan hal menarik hari ini. Aku sangat bosan dua hari ini berada di apartemen tanpa Ron, dan pada akhirnya memutuskan berkunjung lagi kemari. Untunglah mereka menyambutku ramah seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Tok tok tok

Suara ketukan pintu di ruang sekretaris Juliet mengalihkan pandangan kami kepada sesosok pria sebayaku. Berambut pirang platina dan berkulit pucat. Dia memakai jas berwarna krem dan kemeja hijau, kacamata hitam yang langsung dia buka menampakkan sepasang manik abu-abu terang yang tampak mempesona. _Well_, tidak buruk.

"Permisi," Oh, dia _british_, "Maaf mengganggu, apa kalian sekretaris Juliet?" Tanyanya seperti meremehkan. Atau hanya perasaanku saja?

"Ya, itu kami." Jawab Isabella.

"Aku ingin bertanya, mana diantara kalian yang menulis surat untuk nenekku, Claire Malfoy?" Dia memicingkan matanya kearah kami.

Aku terkesiap dan langsung berdiri, "Aku yang menulisnya, dan aku tidak percaya surat itu bisa sampai. Aku khawatir keluarga kalian sudah pindah atau apa."

"Kami, orang Inggris, punya kebiasaan untuk mempertahankan rumah keluarga."

Aku maju untuk mendekatinya, "Ya, ini luar biasa. Aku baru saja tiga hari yang lalu membalasnya."

Dia lalu merangkulku dan membawaku ke sudut ruangan, dan tanpa disangka-sangka dia berkata, "Sebenarnya surat itu sangat mengganggu, _Miss_." Lalu dia memegang bahuku, "Sekarang, apa yang kau pikirkan?" Suaranya agak tinggi saat menanyakan itu.

Tidakkah seharusnya orang ini mengucapkan Terima Kasih?

"Aku berpikir bahwa dia pantas menerima balasan." Jawabku tak mau kalah, mengangkat kepalaku untuk menatap kematanya tanda percaya diri.

"Ya, lima puluh tahun yang lalu, mungkin? Bukan sekarang."

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu bahwa cinta sejati punya tanggal kadaluarsa." Balasku.

Dia tertawa mengejekku lagi, "Hah, cinta sejati? Apa kau bercanda? Apa kau bisa membayangkan jika dia kecewa pada cinta sejati itu?"

"_Well_, kalau begitu kau tidak akan disini sekarang."

Aku yakin dia merasa kalah sekarang, "Dan apa peranmu disini kalau begitu? Seorang gadis Amerika yang kesepian yang lebih memilih mengurus percintaan orang lain?"

"Well, aku tidak kesepian, ok? Aku sudah bertunangan." Skak!

"Uhm, apa peduliku?" Mat!

Pria itu lalu meninggalkan ruangan tanpa berbicara apapun lagi.

Dan sebagai wanita dengan harga diri tinggi, aku mengikutinya. Hanya untuk membalas perkataannya yang kurang sopan, mungkin? Maksudku, demi Tuhan! Mana rasa hormatnya pada orang lain?

"Permisi!" Seruku kearahnya, "Jadi hanya itu? Kau datang jauh-jauh dari London hanya untuk memberiku kata-kata manismu?" Lanjutku sarkastik sambil terus mengikutinya sampai pintu keluar restoran Isabella.

"Tidak juga, aku hanya tidak bisa membiarkan nenekku datang sendirian." Jawabnya menoleh sedikit tanpa berhenti berjalan.

Aku terkesiap, "Claire disini? Kenapa?"

"Kupikir kau yang memberinya undangan."

"_Oh, my God_! _That's awesome_! Dia datang untuk menemukan Lorenzo-nya…" Sahutku kagum dan lega. Akhirnya dia bersedia berhenti berjalan. Bisa bayangkan secepat apa dia berjalan?

"Apa kau bilang, _Miss_? '_Awesome_'?" Tanyanya tidak percaya.

Aku balas nyengir, "Tidakkah kau berpikir begitu?"

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika Lorenzo tidak mau menemuinya lagi? Sudah melupakan nenekku? Penyakitan? Atau bahkan sudah meninggal? Lalu bagaimana?"

Aku diam. Aku memang tidak berpikir kearah sana , bodohnya.

Dia tertawa lagi karena aku diam, "Sudah kuduga." Dia membalikkan badannya lagi.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya, aku ingin bertemu dengan Claire." Kataku yakin.

"Dan aku ingin bermain bersama Manchester United." Balasnya kembali berhenti dan menatapku.

"Kau tidak tahu kan jika dia ingin bertemu denganku?"

"Aku yakin dia tidak akan tertarik untuk bertemu seorang wanita yang memadukan '_oh-my-God_' dan '_awesome_' kedalam sebuah kalimat yang sama."

_What_?

Dia langsung berbalik dan pergi.

Dan, ya, aku mengikutinya lagi. Hanya kali ini tanpa dia ketahui. Siapa tahu dia akan membawaku kepada Claire?

Aku mengikutinya terus dan akhirnya aku sadar kemana dia membawaku. _Casa di Giulietta_! Pasti Claire ada disini!

Pria tadi berjalan kearah dinding rumah Juliet dan berhenti disebelah seorang wanita tua yang terlihat sangat cantik. Rambutnya putih sebahu, tapi wajahnya menyiratkan ketenangan dan kecantikkan. Apa itu Claire?

Aku menunggu sampai dia selesai menerawang ke dinding rumah Juliet, dan akhirnya berjalan kearahku. Baiklah, ini dia!

"Permisi, Claire? Hai…"

"_Hello, young lady_." Dia tersenyum hangat kearahku. Walaupun dia masih memandang bingung kearahku (mungkin dia bertanya bagaimana aku bisa tahu namanya atau apa), tapi dia tetap membalas sapaanku dengan ramah. _What a lady_…

"Namaku Hermione, dan…aku yang membalas suratmu."

Dia terkesiap senang, "Surat? Dari Juliet?"

"Ya."

"_Goodness_, Terima Kasih. Tapi bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku disini?"

"Cucumu yang menemukanku sebenarnya."

"Benarkah?" Claire memandang kearah cucunya yang sedang terbelalak tak percaya kearahku.

"Well, Gran, sebenarnya aku hanya—"

"Ya, dia yang melakukannya, dia orang yang sangat manis. Dan mempesona." Potongku sarkastik. Bagi sebagian orang yang mendengar percakapan ini mungkin akan berpikir pria ini benar-benar sopan, tapi sayangnya hanya Tuhan, aku dan dia yang tahu kebenarannya. Dan ekspresi kesalnya adalah satu-satunya yang sudah aku perhitungkan, "Dan dia pikir bahwa mungkin kau akan senang bertemu denganku." Well, berbohong disaat seperti ini tidak apa kan? Dan aku tidak menyesal sama sekali.

"Aku sedikit kaget kau bersedia melakukan itu, _dear_." Kata Claire mengarah ke cucunya.

"Ya, kupikir akan menyenangkan untuk mempertemukanmu pada wanita yang membawa kita kedalam petualangan ini."

Hah!

"Draco tidak terlalu setuju dengan tindakan ini." Draco? Itu namanya? Rasi bintang kalau tidak salah.

"Kami akan makan malam, apa kau mau ikut dengan kami?" Ajak Claire ramah.

"Apa, Gran? Tentu saja tidak!"

"Draco! _Manners to the lady_." Tegur Claire.

"Maksudku, ini hari yang panjang, Gran. Sangat panjang. Jadi kupikir harus beristirahat." Elaknya licik.

"Begitu? Kalau begitu kau beristirahatlah." Claire mengecup pipi Draco, aku terkekeh.

Tanpa mempedulikan gerutuan cucunya, Claire berkata, "Apa kau tahu tempat yang bagus untuk mengobrol, dear Hermione?"

Aku tersenyum, "Sebenarnya aku tahu satu tempat yang sempurna."

.

"Aku sempat tinggal di sebuah daerah petani di Tuscany, Siena. Petani yang bekerja di ladang keluarga kami memiliki seorang putra, Lorenzo. Lalu yang aku tahu adalah itu cinta pada pandangan pertama. Dia memiliki mata biru yang lembut, dan dia bilang aku sangat cantik." Claire bercerita panjang lebar setelah aku membawanya ke restoran Isabella. Kami makan malan bersama sekretaris Juliet yang lain. Claire terus bercerita sementara aku mendapat tatapan tajam dari cucunya diseberang tempat dudukku.

Tanpa mempedulikan tatapan Draco, aku mendengarkan cerita Claire.

"…dan dia memberiku cincin ini." Katanya mengangkat tinggi cincin perak dengan dua hati yang menyatu. Aku mengambil cincin itu dan memperhatikannya bersama Isabella. Tidak terlihat mahal memang, tapi tidakkah indah jika mengingat dia sudah menyimpannya sejak lima puluh tahun yang lalu? Setelah lima puluh tahun dan dia masih menyimpan dan merawatnya dengan baik.

"Aku memang lari saat itu, tapi sekarang, yang sangat aku inginkan adalah untuk mengatakan padanya bahwa aku sangat menyesal telah menjadi seorang pengecut."

"Ya, dan balasan surat untukmu terlalu sederhana." Celetuk Draco. Masih dilanjutkan, _Mister_?

Aku tertawa menang melihat Claire menggeleng, "Jadi kau ingin menemukan Lorenzo-mu?"

Draco mendengus mengejek.

"Ya, tentu saja. Dan kurasa aku tahu dimana dia sekarang."

"Dimana?"

"Di Siena, tentu. Di ladang. Aku sangat yakin akan hal itu. Draco akan mengantarku mencari besok pagi."

"Itu karena aku tidak akan membiarkan kau mencari sendirian, Gran."

Kami semua memandang kearah Draco.

"Ya, dia pikir ini adalah kesalahan besar. Kami seharusnya tinggal saja di London, begitu pikirnya. Dia tidak terlalu percaya dengan ini." Ujar Claire. _Well_, cukup menjelaskan perilakunya memang.

"Mungkin karena kau memang tidak percaya cinta sejati dalam kamusmu?" Tanya Donatella pada Draco.

"Tidak terlalu, karena aku seorang yang realistis."

"Bukan, tapi karena kau seorang pria Inggris." Balas Isabella. Kami semua tertawa keras.

"Benar sekali, kalau begitu siapa penulis FIKSI 'Romeo & Juliet'?" Draco sangat menekankan kata fiksi.

"William Shakespeare. Orang Italia yang hebat." Balas Maria tak mau kalah.

"_They're mad. They're mad_." Gumam Draco.

Kami semua menertawai nasib buruk Draco untuk adu mulut dengan Maria. Bel gereja didekat restoran Isabella berbunyi dan menyadarkan kami bahwa hari sudah malam.

"_Well_, kurasa sudah terlalu larut." Claire berdiri dan kami semua ikut berdiri, "Hermione, _my dear_, Terima Kasih banyak." Dia mengecup pipiku lembut, "Selamat malam semuanya, kami pamit."

"Selamat malam, _ladies. Ciao_!" Kata Draco.

"_Ciao_!" Kami membalas mereka.

"Menakjubkan sekali bukan jika dia menemukan Romeo-nya?" Kataku begitu mereka sudah di ujung gang.

"Pasti akan sangat indah…" Gumam Maria dan Fransesca.

"Bayangkan saja jika berhasil. Lima puluh tahun kemudian dan semua berkat balasan suratmu." Jawab Isabella.

"Ya, dan tidak akan ada yang percaya jika memang benar begitu." Ujarku.

"Ya, kecuali ada yang menuliskan kisahnya." Kata Donatella.

Menulis kisah ini?

.

"Tunggu, Claire!" Seruku.

Mereka menoleh.

"Oh, apalagi sekarang? _Here she comes_…" Gerutu Draco.

Aku menggeleng, tidak mempedulikan Draco dan mengalihkan pandanganku pada Claire, "Claire, bolehkah aku ikut denganmu mencari Lorenzo?"

"Ikut dengan kami? Apa kau bercanda? Bagaimana dengan tunanganmu? Kau sedang ada di kota penuh cinta dan kau mau ikut dengan kami?"

"_Well_, iya, dia sedang sibuk, sementara aku tidak. Dan aku ingin ikut dengan kalian…" Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah Claire lagi, "Tentu saja jika itu tidak mengganggumu."

"Tidak, tidak, tentu kau bukan pengganggu, _dear_."

"Bukan pengganggu, Gran?"

"Draco, _manners_."

"Aku hanya, _well,_ aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa ini sebetulnya tidak sepenuhnya tanpa pamrih. Maksudku, hanya berawal dari sebuah balasan surat sederhana—"

"Mengganggu." Gumam Draco.

"_Manners_, Draco."

"—ini hanya berawal dari balasan sederhana dan aku sejujurnya berpikir apa yang kau lakukan ini sungguh luar biasa. Dan aku sangat ingin menulis tentang ini jika boleh…"

"Ah! Seorang jurnalis! Semua terjawab sudah. Gran, seorang jurnalis ingin mengganggu privasi kita, apa yang—"

"Draco, please, memang ada cerita rahasia apa?"

"Bukan, aku bukan jurnalis. Maksudku, jurnalis terdengar keren, tapi aku seorang penulis lebih tepatnya."

"Dan kau pikir cerita nenekku bisa kau jadikan buku?"

"Aku pikir ini cerita yang sangat bagus. _Story worth telling_."

"Tentu, Hermione dear, aku akan sangat senang kau ikut dengan kami." Ujar Claire yang langsung mendapat pandangan tak percaya dari Draco.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, tentu saja, dear. Kami sangat senang." Balasnya lagi dengan hangat.

"Tentu, tentu. Kami akan senang sekali." Celetuk Draco tidak terima. Skakmat!

.

Draco mengemudi dengan santai, kami banyak bertanya di tengah jalan. Tapi masih nol. Aku memutuskan untuk memberitahu Ron bahwa aku sedang pergi untuk menulis sekarang.

Begitu? Kalau begitu bersenang-senanglah. Aku ragu akan pulang dalam waktu dekat. Aku merindukanmu, Mione.

-Ron

Hanya begitu? Sudahlah.

Lorenzo terdekat yang ada di sekitar sini masih tujuh kilometer lagi. Claire memutuskan untuk istirahat dipinggir jalan begitu kami melihat sebuah bangku kayu dibawah pohon. Entah siapa yang membuatnya, tapi untunglah bangku kayu itu ada disana. Kami berbincang (well, hanya Claire dan aku sementara Draco akan menyeletuk seenak jidatnya saja).

"Jadi berapa lama kau menghabiskan waktu bersama Lorenzo saat itu?"

"Selama yang kami bisa. Aku akan secara rutin menemuinya sepulang sekolah. Kami akan duduk dibawah pohon kami, makan roti, tomat kering dengan minyak zaitun diatas tanah. Kami sangat suka seperti itu…" Claire tampak menerawang.

"Romantis sekali…" Gumamku kagum.

"Apa yang begitu romantis dari makan diatas kotoran?" Draco menyeletuk jenius lagi dari atas meja kayu.

"Serius?" Kataku tidak percaya. Orang ini sungguh menyebalkan.

"Kotoran yang kau bilang itu adalah hidupnya. Dia cinta dengan alam. Dia suka membicarakan tentang hujan, tentang bau tanah, air jernih yang mengalir di sungai… Lalu kami berjalan jauh dan beristirahat diatas rumput yang hijau. Aku masih bisa mengingat aroma keringatnya…"

"Baiklah, baik, Gran. Kami bisa membayangkannya."

"Jadi kau hanya ingin bertemu dengan belahan jiwamu yang lama hilang?"

"Ya." Jawab Claire yakin.

"Permisi, tapi belahan jiwa nenekku adalah kakekku. Kau berkata begitu seolah tidak menghargai eksistensiku disini."

"Baiklah, maaf. Aku tentu saja tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

Draco turun dari atas meja dan berjalan agak jauh dari kami lalu memandangi hamparan rumput disekitar sambil sesekali memotret dengan kamera yang terselempang di lehernya.

"Draco sangat mirip dengan suamiku. Skeptis. Dia selalu berpikir cinta hanyalah sebatas hormon. Tapi dia memiliki hati yang hangat, dan sungguh, sebenarnya Draco pun begitu." Claire mengangguk meyakinkan.

"Ceritakan padaku tentang laki-laki yang sedang kau cintai…" Goda Claire.

Aku tertawa dan mengambil tempat duduk disebelahnya, "Ron…"

"Ya?"

"Uhm, _well_, Ron adalah seorang…_chef. Chef_ yang sangat hebat. Dia akan membuka restorannya sendiri di New York, dan itulah alasan kami disini. Kami menemui pemasok bahan makanan dibanyak tempat, dan dia sekarang sedang berada di Levorno, untuk menghadiri pertemuan tentang wine." Jelasku.

"Terdengar menyenangkan."

"Untuknya, ya."

Claire mengangguk paham.

"Dan apakah orangtuamu menyukainya?"

"Ya, Ayahku sangat menyukainya. Beliau sangat suka dengan masakannya." Ah, aku sudah tahu apa pertanyaan selanjutnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Ibumu?" Bingo.

"Ibuku…dia…pergi meninggalkanku saat usiaku sembilan tahun."

"Oh _dear_, maaf. Aku sungguh menyesal." Kata Claire tak enak.

"Oh, tidak apa, itu sudah lama sekali."

Claire tersenyum hangat kearahku.

.

Kawasan didaerah Siena ini memang asri, cerah. Tapi agak sedikit berpasir. Mobil yang dikemudi Draco memang bersih saat pertama kali aku melihatnya, tapi sekarang? Pasir dimana-mana.

Setelah banyak bertanya dan mengandalkan peta (pedoman jalan yang aku sarankan) dan _GPS_ (pedoman jalan yang Draco sarankan —dan bisa dibayangkan kami saling meledek saat menentukan siapa-yang-lebih-baik-dari-siapa), kami akhirnya sampai di sebuah rumah kecil di pinggiran Siena.

Rumah kecil yang indah, tanaman dan bunga-bunga tertanam di setiap sudutnya, ada semak yang terawat yang melingkar cantik di pagar kayu. _Well_, tempat yang indah untuk pembukaan pencarian.

Kami mengetuk pintu.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Kami mengetuk pintu lagi.

Tidak ada jawaban lagi.

Kami menggedor pintu.

Dan Draco menjadi orang yang pertama yang kehilangan kesabarannya, "Ayolah, Gran, lebih baik kita kembali. Tidak ada orang disini."

"Draco…" Ujar Claire menegur ketidaksabaran cucunya.

"Bagaimana jika yang keluar adalah istrinya dan dia cemburu?" Sahut Draco.

Claire tertawa senang, "Mungkin akan menyenangkan."

"Aku setuju, Claire." Kekehku yang langsung dihadiahi cibiran dari Mr._Always Right_.

"_Well_, sebenarnya aku lebih khawatir jika dia tidak mengingatku." Gumam Claire sendu lalu mengetuk pintu sekali lagi.

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Benar, kalau begitu lebih baik kita pulang saja, Gran. Lagipula tidak ada orang disini."

"Baiklah, aku akan memeriksa pintu belakang." Inisiatifku.

Ketika aku mulai berjalan menuju pintu belakang (yang aku tidak tahu ada atau tidak), terdengar suara pintu kayu yang sedari tadi kami ketuk terbuka.

"Ya?" Sahut seorang kakek tua. Lelaki itu bertubuh gempal, penampilannya seperti petani. Well, ada kemungkinan kalau begitu.

Claire langsung menghampiri kakek itu dan menatap kematanya, "Halo, permisi, apa benar kau Lorenzo Bartolini?"

Kakek itu mengangguk, "Ya, aku Lorenzo."

Draco maju ke hadapan laki-laki itu, "Hai, aku Draco Malfoy, ini nenekku Claire Malfoy," Dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearahku, "Dan teman kami, Hermione."

Kami berdua langsung diam begitu Claire berkata, "Aku Claire, apa kau ingat? Claire."

Lelaki itu tampak bingung ketika Claire terus menatap matanya.

Claire menghela napas dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearahku, "Ini bukan dia."

"Kau yakin?"

Claire mengangguk, "Ini bukan matanya."

Kalau sudah begitu, berarti memang bukan.

"Maaf sudah mengganggu waktumu. Kami—"

"Tunggu dulu, Gran," Draco menginterupsi, "Mari kita yakinkan sekali lagi, apa kau ingat apa yang kau lakukan pada musim panas tahun sembilan belas lima puluh tujuh?" Tanya Draco mencoba memastikan.

Lelaki itu terkekeh, "Haha! Tentu saja aku ingat! Aku bertemu gadis berambut pirang cantik saat itu. Kami menikah tahun itu."

"Oh, tidak, tidak," Gumam Claire. Lalu berjalan pergi menuju mobil, merangkulku lembut dan meninggalkan Draco yang masih terpaku mendengarkan.

"Aku mengutuk wanita itu!"

"Baiklah…" Draco bergumam lagi.

"Aku mengutuk matanya, mengutuk giginya, mengutuk kumisnya… Tapi kenapa kau menyanyakan itu? Kenapa kau menghidupkan kembali kenangan mengerikan itu?"

Dan pria tua itu mengacungkan jari tengahnya dan membanting pintu didepan hidung Draco.

Aku dan Claire tertawa-tawa memandang rumah itu.

"Baiklah, _ladies_, itu berjalan dengan baik. Kita akan pulang."

"Pulang? Kau menjadi pengecut sekarang, Mr._Right_?"

Draco mencibir.

"Draco _dear_, aku akan terus mencari." Sahut Claire.

"Bagaimana caranya? Hanya dia Lorenzo disekitar sini."

"Draco, aku tidak akan berhenti disini begitu saja."

"Gran, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau berniat untuk mengetuk semua pintu dan bertanya apa Lorenzo ada didalam?"

Claire menatapku, "Well, memang ada berapa banyak Lorenzo di Siena?"

.

"Tujuh puluh empat?!" Seru Draco tidak percaya, memandang kearah laptopku yang menampilkan hasil pencarian orang bernama Lorenzo Bartolini di Siena. Kami memang memutuskan untuk beristirahat sore ini di sebuah villa di Siena dan Draco mengatakan (dengan sengaknya) dia ingin berenang. Jadilah aku dan Claire memutuskan untuk melakukan pencarian kami di bangku berpayung ditepi kolam renang.

"Gran, tujuh puluh empat Lorenzo Bartolini dan kau ingin memburu mereka? Cukup. Kita pulang ke London pagi ini." Putus Draco seenaknya.

"Ayolah, Draco, tenang, Hermione _dear_, bagaimana pendapatmu?"

"Apa maksudmu bagaimana pendapatnya? Dia bahkan tidak berpikir!" Sergah Draco seenaknya yang langsung kami hadiahi tatapan mematikan, "Gran, ini semua berawal dari ide briliannya. Sudah berakhir, Nemo sudah ditemukan, tirai sudah tertutup!"

"Hermione?"

"Dengar Draco, ini tugasku. Aku menemukan banyak hal, dan dalam proses untuk mengeliminasi semua Lorenzo ini, _caviet emptour_, kita harus mengecek dan memeriksa faktanya. Satu persatu."

"Apakah Ms._Awesome_ satu ini baru saja mengatakan _caviet emptour_?" Draco terbelalak menatapku.

"Oh, _please_, aku kuliah di Brown. Lulus dua gelar. Sedikit mempelajari _latin_." Skakmat.

Mereka berdua sekarang terbelalak.

"Ini gila. Sungguh, Gran."

"Draco _dear_, _please_, bukankah tadi kau bilang kau ingin berenang? Sekarang pergilah berenang. Biarkan kami bekerja." Kata Claire menepuk bahu Draco.

Draco akhirnya mengalah dan pergi menuju kolam renang, tapi masih terus mencibir dengan kata-kata seperti 'aku tidak percaya' atau 'ini menggelikan'.

Draco membuang jubah handuk yang sedang dikenakannya sembarangan di tepi kolam renang. Dan demi Tuhan! Jika dia tidak menyebalkan mungkin aku akan naksir padanya. Dia sangat seksi!

"Dia tampan kan?" Gumam Claire yang ternyata sedari tadi memperhatikanku yang sedang melirik Draco.

Aku hanya bisa terkekeh dan berusaha mengalihkan perhatian, "Jadi…apa kau yakin Lorenzo tidak akan meninggalkan area ini?" Tunjukku pada area Siena yang sudah kuberi tanda merah di setiap alamat Lorenzo yang ada di internet.

"Ya, aku sangat yakin. Dia sangat mencintai daerah ini." Lalu bagaimana cara mengeliminasi mereka kalau begitu?

Aku melirik cincin Claire yang diberikan Lorenzo. Cincin itu disatukan dengan kalung perak indah dengan panjang kira-kira dua puluh sentimeter. Agar tidak hilang mungkin?

Ah! Aku ada ide!

"Claire, bolehkah?" Aku menunjuk kearah cincin itu.

Claire mengangguk dan menyodorkan kalung itu.

Aku mengukur skala peta dengan panjang kalung itu. Setelah kurasa cocok, aku langsung menarik bentuk lingkaran dari tengah dan mulai membuat garis dengan pulpen merahku, "Lorenzo kita…" Gumamku dan tersenyum kearah Claire.

"_Brilian_, Hermione _dear_." Tawa Claire dengan takjub lalu dia mengecup cincin itu.

Cinta sejati selalu punya jalan, bukan?

"_Dear_, omong-omong, apa kau yakin kau punya cukup waktu untuk menemani kami mencari sampai setidaknya hari Jumat ini? Bagaimana tunanganmu? Apa dia tidak keberatan?" Tanya Claire agak khawatir.

Benar juga, "Kurasa aku akan minta izin dulu pada Ron," Aku membuka telepon genggamku, "Aku akan segera kembali, Claire." Kataku agak menepi untuk menelepon.

.

"Halo, Hermione? Bagaimana harimu?" Jawab suara di seberang sana.

"Hai, hariku menyenangkan. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Kau tahu apa? Aku sedang menghadiri sebuah tur keliling pabrik anggur di Levorno, kau bagaimana?" Betul, apa lagi yang bisa dibahas Ron selain anggur?

"Ehm, sebenarnya aku sedang berada di Siena sekarang…" Gumamku agak ragu.

"Siena? Apa yang kau lakukan di Siena?"

"Aku sedang menulis cerita, aku sedang bersama wanita yang luar biasa dan aku sedang mencoba untuk menulis cerita tentangnya. Kami agak berpetualang, memang. Kami sedang mencari orang yang dikenalnya lima puluh tahun yang lalu."

"Aku akan sangat senang mendengar ceritamu, Mione. Tapi aku sekarang sungguh tidak bisa, aku sedang sibuk sekarang. Maksudku, aku senang kau menelepon, tapi aku sedang sibuk sekarang. Maksudku, ini adalah tur yang menyenangkan, dan mungkin aku akan menghabiskan waktu sampai Jumat, kira-kira. Tapi aku merasa tak enak, maksudku harusnya kita—" Gagap Ron. Sampai Jumat? Kebetulan.

"Tidak apa, Ron. Sungguh, lakukanlah. Aku juga sepertinya akan menghabiskan waktu sampai Jumat."

"Begitu? Kalau begitu baiklah, aku harus pergi. _Win-win_! _Ciao_!"

Telepon pun berakhir.

"Claire?" Aku berbalik sambil menatap kearah Claire dan Draco yang rupanya sudah selesai berenang, "Aku bisa."

"Ohoho! Bagus sekali, dear!" Claire tertawa sambil bertepuk tangan girang.

"Apa, Gran? Bisa apa?" Draco bertanya dengan nada tak suka.

"Dia akan tetap ikut kita?"

"Oh, dia akan tetap ikut? Fantastik! Luar biasa!" Kata Draco sarkastik.

_Well_, ?

.

Pencarian Lorenzo selanjutnya membawa kami pada seorang kakek tua yang sedang bermain catur bersama temannya, tapi sayangnya dia sendiri bilang bahwa dia bukan Lorenzo yang kami cari. Lalu alamat Lorenzo selanjutnya membawa kami bertemu Lorenzo Bartolini yang sangat, err, nakal. Maksudku, Lorenzo yang kedua hari ini sangat, entahlah… Kami bahkan belum sempat bicara dengannya, tapi Claire sudah mengatakan 'bukan dia!' dengan lantang. Ayolah, Claire bukan datang jauh-jauh dari London hanya untuk Lorenzo yang satu ini (kakek tua dengan pakaian renang mini dan penggila wanita muda). Jeez.

Lorenzo yang satu ini berhasil membuat aku dan Draco tertawa terbahak-bahak. Bahkan Draco hampir berguling-guling di tengah jalan.

Dan akhirnya, hari ini ditutup dengan 'Lorenzo Bartolini' di tengah kota Siena, dengan rumah besar bagai istana yang menyambut kami.

"_Well_, tidakkah ini bagus, Gran? Anak seorang petani yang mungkin sekarang memiliki semua ini?" Celetuk Draco sambil terus mengemudi memasuki rumah —istana— dengan banyak _topiary_ berbagai bentuk, "Setidaknya kau tidak perlu susah-susah menemani dia selama hidupnya mengumpulkan semua ini."

"Draco, hiduplah yang menyusahkan. Asal kau tahu."

.

"Sayangnya itu bukan aku. Karena jika itu aku, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu, _Signora_ Claire."

"Ya, Terima Kasih sudah meluangkan waktu. Sampai jumpa." Sahut Claire lalu meninggalkan laki-laki yang baru saja memberinya setangkai mawar putih yang indah. Lalu Claire berjalan menghampiri aku dan Draco yang menunggunya didekat mobil.

"Claire, apa resepmu untuk menggaet perhatian laki-laki Italia? Mereka semua mengagumimu, sungguh."

"Itulah nenekku. Semua orang mengaguminya. Aku tidak bisa lebih bahagia dari ini." Gumam Draco.

"Bahagia? Apa cucummu baru saja mengatakan 'bahagia'?"

"Aku bilang 'tidak-bisa-lebih'. Sudahlah, _Miss_, aku punya reputasi untuk dijaga."

Claire hanya terkekeh mendengar percakapan tidak jelas ini.

.

"Draco, kenapa kau tidak menceritakan pada Hermione tentang pekerjaanmu?"

"Gran, aku tidak yakin dia tertarik mendenngarnya."

"Cobalah," Tantangku sambil menyeruput anggurku. _Well_, kami memang memutuskan untuk berbincang setelah kami makan malam di restoran hotel tempat kami menginap.

"Kau tahu, aku membela dan melindungi orang-orang di kementerian."

Aku melongo.

"Kau tampak terkejut." Gumamnya.

"Aku memang terkejut," Sungguh, "Aku tidak pernah berpikir kau adalah tipe orang yang suka membela orang lain."

Draco melirik Claire, "Oh, benarkah?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu menurutmu aku tipe orang yang seperti apa?"

"Entahlah, kupikir kau tipe yang seperti tidak peduli kepada orang lain. Terutama wanita. Itu yang kubaca dari cara bicaramu."

"Oh, jadi kau membaca karakter orang dari cara bicaranya?"

"Dia memang bekerja seperti itu, Draco _dear_. Hermione selalu membaca fakta." Claire mendukungku.

Claire berdiri dari bangkunya, "Kurasa sudah larut, aku akan kembali ke kamar."

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke kamar, Gran."

"Draco, ramah-ramahlah pada Hermione."

"_What_?"

"Selamat malam, _darling_." Claire mengecup keningku dan berjalan meninggalkan kami.

Hening.

"_Well_, baiklah, Hermione…ehmm, aku memang sangat suka menghabiskan waktu duduk disini dan meminum bergelas-gelas _capartzo_, tapi ini sudah larut. Jadi, selamat malam."

"Selamat malam." Gumamku tak percaya_, what a gentleman._

Draco berdiri dari bangkunya dan meninggalkanku. Aku meminum anggurku lagi. Sungguh sopan laki-laki satu ini.

"Maaf," Suara Draco kembali terdengar di pendengaranku. Aku berbalik dan mendapati dia menatapku, "Dimana sopan santunku padamu?"

"Kau tahu kan jika itu yang aku pertanyakan sejak pertama bertemu denganmu."

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu ini apa. Tapi kau rasanya seperti mengangkat semua sifat burukku. Rasanya aku jujur jika didepanmu."

"Berarti ini semua salahku?" Aku menyeringai kearahnya.

"Oh, semua ini salahmu. Kau yang menulis surat itu, demi Tuhan."

Aku mengangkat alisku, seringai masih terpasang di wajahku.

"Baiklah, lupakan," Draco terlihat gugup, dan apa itu semburat merah di pipinya? "Bolehkah aku mengantarmu ke kamarmu?"

Aku tersenyum senang kearahnya. Setidaknya dia bisa bersikap sedikit manis padaku.

.

"Kau tahu? Aku tidak percaya dengan cinta sejati, tentu saja." Draco membuka percakapan lagi setelah kami berjalan menuju kamarku. Perjalanan kami memang didominasi dengan keheningan, dan perjalanan dari restoran ke kamarku memang begitu jauh atau hanya perasaanku saja?

"Ya, dan aku yang membuatmu berargumentasi tentangnya." Balasku.

"Ya, benar."

Kami diam lagi.

"Aku mengkhawatirkan akhir dari ini sebenarnya. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika nenekku pulang hanya dengan kekecewaan. Itu sungguh akan menyakitinya."

"Aku justru punya perasaan yang sangat bagus tentang ini. Lihat saja nanti." Kataku yakin.

"_Well_, mari berharap kau benar."

.

Pencarian hari kedua. Kami mulai dari daerah yang paling jauh dari hotel, dan menurut perhitunganku kami hanya akan sempat mengunjungi satu atau dua Lorenzo hari ini. Jarak yang jauh dan minimnya waktu merupakan satu-satunya kendala.

Dan kami sampai di sebuah panti jompo setelah bertanya sana-sini. Muncul Lorenzo Bartolini yang dituntun seorang biarawati. Setelah Claire dan kakek itu berbincang, gelengan dari Claire menghasilkan desahan kecewa dari kami.

Tapi kami belum selesai.

.

"Terima Kasih." Kataku pada seorang pegawai hotel yang baru saja mengantar makan malam yang kuminta dari telepon hotel.

"Saya permisi, _Miss_."

Pintu terdengar terbuka, "Halo?"

Oke, itu bukan suara pelayan hotel barusan.

"Halo, Draco. Ada apa? Apa Claire bersamamu? Tidak?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya baru saja ingin mengajakmu makan malam, tapi ternyata kau sudah memesan dari layanan kamar. Jadi…"

"Oh, maaf. Aku ingin mulai mengerjakan ceritaku."

"Benarkah? Bagaimana ceritanya? Lancar?" Tanyanya yang anehnya terdengar perhatian.

"Ya, lancar."

"Apa aku ada di dalamnya?"

"Mungkin. Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku dia berjalan mendekati laptopku, "Aku boleh membacanya sedikit kan?"

"Apa kau bercanda?"

"Ayolah, sedikit saja."

Aku menutup laptopku agak kasar, "Tentu saja tidak."

"Lalu bagaimana aku yakin bila aku diceritakan dengan baik dan benar?"

"Oh, kau diceritakan dengan deskripsi yang benar. Percayalah." Kataku mencoba meyakinkan.

"Apa artinya itu? Baik atau buruk?"

"Artinya 'Selamat malam, Draco'." Aku maju menghampirinya yang membuat dia mundur perlahan, "Selamat malam."

"Apa kau mengusirku?"

"Tidak, aku hanya mengucapkan selamat malam."

"Baiklah, selamat malam, Hermione." Walaupun sudah mengatakan itu, Draco masih berdiri didepan pintuku sambil nyengir dengan semburat merah?

Aku menutup pintu agak pelan, "Selamat malam, Draco."

Dia kenapa barusan?

.

Pagi ini aku memutuskan untuk menulis lagi di restoran hotel. Ditemani kopi dan jeruk hangat serta beberapa potong roti bawang, aku mulai menulis di buku catatan keramat yang selalu aku bawa kemanapun saat aku ada di Italia.

"Selamat pagi." Sapa suara yang tidak asing selama tiga hari belakangan ini. Dan benar saja, ketika aku mendongak Draco sedang berdiri tersenyum sambil menggigit apel hijau yang kuasumsikan dia dapat dari kamar hotelnya.

"Selamat pagi." Balasku.

"Gran ingin tidur pagi ini."

"Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa dia membutuhkan sesuatu?"

"Oh, dia bilang dia ingin beristirahat dulu sebelum melanjutkan pencarian nanti siang. _Dutchees in the dress_."

Aku menatapnya aneh. Apa barusan dia melucu?

"Ehm," Draco mendehem, "Omong-omong aku belum melihat-lihat Siena semenjak sampai. Kau mau ikut? Ah, tapi kau harus mengerjakan ceritamu."

Aku mengangguk.

"_Work, work, work_."

Draco langsung membalik badannya.

"Draco?" Dia menoleh lagi kearahku.

"Semenjak kita sampai." Kataku menutup buku catatanku.

.

"Aku sebenarnya bertanya-tanya, maksudku, apa yang kau lakukan pada Claire ini sangat manis, tapi apakah kau mengajukan diri sendiri atau atas perintah orangtuamu? Dimana mereka sedang berlibur?"

"_Well_, aku harap mereka ada di tempat yang bagus."

Aku hanya bisa mengernyit heran. Aku tahu dia cuek, tapi masa dia tidak tahu dimana orangtuanya?

"Mereka tewas dalam kecelakaan mobil tunggal saat aku berumur sepuluh tahun."

Oh, "Maaf Draco, aku sungguh tidak bermaksud…" Aku berhenti berjalan dan menatapnya meminta maaf. "Maaf."

"Terima Kasih, Hermione. Kuhargai itu." Kami pun melanjutkan jalan-jalan berkeliling Siena, "Kami saat itu menjalani masa-masa sulit. Gran kehilangan putranya, aku kehilangan kedua orangtuaku. Aku bukan orang yang percaya dengan akhir bahagia, Hermione."

"Aku sudah tahu itu."

"Anyway, Gran mengangkat seorang anak kecil yang ketakutan setelah kehilangan orangtuanya. Dia mengajariku banyak hal hingga membentuk aku yang sekarang ini."

Bel gereja di Siena berbunyi tiga kali.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan kisahmu dan tunanganmu? Kemana dia sekarang?"

"Ron sebenarnya sedang menghabiskan waktu dengan dunianya. Dia sedang menghadiri pertemuan tentang bahan makanan di Levorno."

"Dia seorang koki?"

"Chef. Itulah alasan kami kesini, kami bertemu dengan pemasok bahan makanan untuk restoran barunya di New York."

"Terdengar membosankan untukku."

"Memang. Bagaimana denganmu? Tidakkah kau punya pacar?"

"Cerita cinta adalah hal yang sangat-sangat-sangat lama tidak terjadi didalam hidupku.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak terkejut."

Draco tertawa, "Sudah hampir dua tahun yang lalu aku putus dari gadis ini, Astoria."

"Dan kau diputuskan olehnya?"

Draco terkekeh menatapku, "Apa kau benar-benar berpikir aku adalah tipe pria yang 'diputuskan' daripada 'memutuskan'?"

"Mungkin saja."

"Well, iya, saat ini aku memang putus dengannya. Selama kami berpacaran kami hanya bertemu satu bulan sekali."

"Memang selama apa kau berpacaran?"

"Tiga bulan."

Aku tertawa aneh, "Jadi kau hanya bertemu tiga kali?"

Draco mengangguk dengan tawa.

"Kau tidak terlihat sedih?"

"_Well_, aku tidak sedih sama sekali sebenarnya."

.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Oke, cukup, Draco."

"…"

"Cukup, Draco."

"…"

Aku pun menarik buku catatanku agak kasar, "Cukup."

"Hermione, tulisanmu sangat bagus!" Serunya semangat. Aku memang membiarkan Draco membaca konsep ceritaku yang kutulis di buku catatanku. Kami memutuskan untuk beristirahat di sebuah warung es krim. Aku memesan es krim vanilla favoritku sementara Draco memesan es krim stroberi.

"Terima Kasih." Jawabku sarkastik.

"Hermione, serius, maksudku tulisanmu sangat-sangat-sangat bagus!"

Aku melongo, "Kenapa kau begitu terkejut? Kau selama ini meremehkanku?"

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mempublikasikan tulisanmu?" Tanyanya balik tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir pantas. Oh, tidak, aku bahkan tidak pernah berpikir tulisanku sudah selesai."

"Kurasa itu hanya jawaban untuk orang yang ingin mengatakan 'aku pengecut'."

Aku menatapnya tidak percaya dan menjejalkan es krim vanillaku ke wajahnya. Kali ini dia yang menatapku tidak percaya sementara aku hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Untuk apa kau lakukan itu?" Tanyanya yang tampak lucu dengan tawa dan es krim vanilla yang mengotori hidungnya yang mancung.

"Itu hukuman untukmu, aku bukan seorang pengecut." Aku mengangkat bahuku tak peduli sambil masih tertawa.

"Ehm, dan aku bukan seorang _gentleman_." Draco berkata menggantung, dan seperti yang bisa ditebak, dia menjejalkan es krim stroberinya ke wajahku.

"Serius, Draco?"

Dia masih tertawa-tawa tanpa dosa.

"Apa kau pikir kita harus kembali ke Claire?" Tanyaku begitu mengingat kami sudah terlalu lama berkeliling.

"Ehm, masih banyak Lorenzo yang harus dikunjungi." Lanjut Draco langsung menjilat es krimnya lagi.

Aku menjejalkan es krimku ke wajahnya lagi, dia membalas, dan terus seperti itu sampai _cone_ es krimku hancur dan es krim vanilla mengotori meja dan tangan kami.

"Kita benar-benar harus kembali ke Claire."

Kami tertawa bersama lagi. Tidak kuduga ternyata dia cukup menyenangkan.

.

Lorenzo pertama di hari ketiga, seorang kakek tua yang memiliki masalah kejiwaan semenjak dia bayi.

Coret.

Lorenzo kedua, seorang tukang buah yang mengaku tidak pernah bertemu Claire.

Coret.

Lorenzo ketiga, seorang pendeta yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya sudah tinggal di gereja sejak kecil.

Coret.

Lorenzo keempat, pria mesum yang bukannya melihat Claire, tapi malah melirik mesum kearahku. Eww.

Coret.

Tidak adakah Lorenzo Bartolini yang seorang petani di Siena?!

Pencarian hari ketiga, gagal dengan menyedihkan.

.

"Demi Tuhan, Draco! Kau menjijikkan!" Kataku melihat Draco menyeruput kopi menggunakan mangkuk.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu apa peranku?"

"Mungkin aku akan menempatkanmu di Montague."

"Oh, masih tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari Romeo & Juliet, Miss?"

"Tentu tidak. Aku adalah penggemar terberatnya."

"Dan kau akan menunggu tunanganmu menjemput dibawah balkon?"

"Oh, tidak. Ron bukan tipe yang mau melakukan hal seperti itu." Gumamku menyeruput wine keduaku.

"Tapi aku tipe yang seperti itu." Tembaknya.

Kemudian hening.

Aku tertunduk malu.

Apa itu tadi?

"Baiklah, lupakan, lupakan." Dia menggeleng dengan kekehan dan semburat merah yang tertinggal di pipinya. Semburat merah?

"Aku pikir aku tidak akan bisa melupakan ini. Semuanya." Kataku menggantung.

"Maksudmu?" Dia tersenyum hangat sambil menanyakan itu. Astaga, jantung! Kenapa kau berdetak sekencang ini?

"Maksudku Claire. Dan perjalanan ini. Aku tidak akan bisa melupakan semua ini."

"Bagaimana denganku?" Tembaknya lagi, senyuman itu masih merekat di wajahnya.

"Kau juga, Draco."

Dia tersenyum makin lebar.

"Bolehkah aku mengantarmu kekamarmu, kalau begitu?"

"Ya."

.

Lorenzo di hari keempat. Pencarian pertama.

"Kau yakin kita mengetuk rumah yang benar, Gran? Sepertinya tidak ada orang disini." Gumam Draco masih sesekali mengetuk rumah mungil dihadapan kami. Draco sekarang sudah mulai bisa mengatur kesabarannya dengan tidak menggedor pintu ternyata.

"Sabarlah sedikit, Draco. Claire saja masih bersabar."

"Baiklah, Mione, baiklah."

"Mione?" Selidik Claire yang baru menyadari tingkah kami yang sudah jauh lebih damai dari sebelum-sebelumnya, "Kalian mulai memanggil nama kecil?" Goda Claire lagi.

"Well, Gran, kurasa tidak baik kan jika bertempur terus dengan Mione. Lagipula kami memang sudah mulai berjalan-jalan bersama."

"Benar, Claire. Aku setuju, mungkin kami bisa saja menjadi sahabat atau apa."

"Sahabat?" Goda Claire. Lagi.

Draco berdehem dan mengetuk pintu didepan kami sekali lagi.

"Permisi, apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Tiba-tiba seorang pria paruh baya yang baru turun dari sepeda motornya menghampiri kami, "Apa kalian mencari seseorang?"

"Ya, kami mencari Lorenzo Bartolini." Jawab Draco.

"Apa kalian kerabatnya?"

"Kami sedang memastikan apakah dia adalah kenalan nenekku atau bukan."

"Oh, kalau begitu berharaplah bukan dia yang kalian cari." Katanya menggantung.

.

Pria paruh baya tadi mengendarai motornya dan menuntun mobil yang Draco kendarai ke sebuah taman yang dibatasi tembok batu besar. Dia menunjuk ke gerbang penuh bunga yang ada disana dan dia menghilang di belokkan dengan sepeda motornya.

Oh.

Ini bukan taman.

Ini pemakaman.

Dan disana ada sebuah makam yang tanahnya masih basah.

Kami menghampiri makam itu, seperti yang diberitahu pria dengan motor tadi.

Dan nama diatas nisan itu adalah Lorenzo Bartolini.

Aku terpaku ditempat. Disebelahku, Draco mulai bernafas dengan tidak teratur melihat Claire menangis dalam diam melihat makam itu.

"Puas kau sekarang?!"

Aku tersentak kaget mendengar bentakkan dari Draco.

"Puas kau sudah merusak hidup nenekku?!"

"Draco, ini belum tentu Lorenzo yang kita cari. Kita masih bisa mencari lagi. Ada Lorenzo Bartolini lagi disekitar sini."

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Ini hidup kami! Ini hidup nenekku! Kau tidak mau berhenti mencari karena bukan ini akhir cerita yang kau inginkan untuk ceritamu kan?!"

"Draco, ini bukan hanya tentang ceritaku! Demi Tuhan, aku tidak—"

"Oh, tentu kau tidak peduli kan? Kau tidak mau tahu apa yang bisa nenekku rasakan lagi! Yang kau pedulikan hanya ceritamu! Kau tidak peduli jika nenekku kehilangan lagi! Karena kau memang tidak tahu rasanya, kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya benar-benar kehilangan!"

Deg

Memang.

Aku tersenyum kearahnya. Dan pergi kearah gerbang penuh bunga tadi. Sedikit menjauh.

Sakit sekali.

"Kau salah." Suara Claire tiba-tiba masuk pendengaranku. Ah, rupanya aku masih pergi kurang jauh, aku masih bisa mendengar mereka bicara.

Tapi kakiku tak bisa kugerakkan lagi. Aku lelah.

"Ibu Hermione pergi meninggalkannya ketika dia masih kecil." Lanjut Claire.

"Itu berbeda, Gran. Itu berbeda." Elak Draco.

"Kau benar. Memang berbeda…"

Mereka berdua diam lagi.

"Bedanya adalah kau tahu kedua orangtuamu menyayangimu ketika mereka pergi. Dan aku tahu Lorenzo mencintaiku saat aku pergi. Tapi, Ibu Hermione, dia memilih untuk meninggalkannya. Disitulah bedanya."

Benar.

.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya kulakukan. Kenapa aku disini? Kenapa aku begitu peduli pada akhir kisah ini? Kenapa aku mau ikut pencarian ini? Kenapa aku membalas surat Claire?

Jika pada akhirnya semua orang akan rugi? Kecewa?

Sedih?

Dan pada akhirnya semua pertanyaan ini akan terjawab oleh Ibu, oleh kata-katanya ketika dia meninggalkan aku;

"Karena ini semua memang salahmu."

Tok tok tok

"Masuk." Jawabku lirih.

Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang wanita tua yang terlihat anggun dengan yukata berwarna ungu tua. Dia tersenyum hangat dan langsung duduk disisi tempat tidur. Dia menatapku yang pasti tampak kacau, kentara sekali habis menangis.

"Oh, dear, kau menangis?"

"Tidak, tidak, aku tidak apa-apa."

Claire tersenyum maklum dan berdiri di belakangku. Dia memijat kepalaku dengan lembut dan mengelus rambut coklat bergelombangku yang masih basah setelah aku mandi tadi.

"Bolehkah aku menyisir rambutmu?"

Tanpa suara aku mengangguk dan mengangsurkan sisir yang sedari tadi kupegang.

Claire mulai menyisir rambutku.

"Salah satu kepuasan menjadi wanita adalah kita bisa memiliki sisir yang bagus tanpa malu-malu. Tidak seperti para laki-laki diluar sana."

Aku tersenyum.

Claire, Terima Kasih.

.

Claire's POV

"Draco, tatap matanya dan minta maaf begitu dia datang. Mengerti?" Perintahku dari kursi diseberang cucuku begitu kami menunggu Hermione untuk sarapan bersama. Ini hari terakhir kami menginap, dan kami memutuskan untuk tidak melakukan pencarian, kami hanya akan berjalan-jalan dan istirahat. Besok pagi, kami akan pulang.

"Baik, Gran, baik. Aku bisa melakukannya." Cucuku satu ini memang selalu bisa membuatku menghela nafas atau minimal menggeleng tak sabar.

"Draco, itu dia sudah datang. Bersikaplah sebagai _gentleman_. Perlakukan dia dengan baik."

"Baik, Gran, baik."

Hermione datang menghampiri meja kami dengan senyumnya. Entah kenapa kali ini aku merasa senyumannya palsu. Selama ini aku sangat suka dengan senyumannya yang cantik dan begitu bisa membuat cucuku diam-diam tersipu, senyuman Hermione biasanya akan ceria. Tidak seperti saat ini. Kurasa insiden kemarin bukan hanya berbekas bagiku, tapi juga untuknya. Aku memang sangat terpukul dengan sudah perginya salah satu dari tujuh puluh empat Lorenzo Bartolini yang ada di Siena karena itu artinya mungkin saja Lorenzo yang kami cari. Tapi ternyata ini juga memukul Hermione.

Draco dengan manisnya berdiri dan menarik bangku Hermione agar gadis muda itu bisa duduk. Aku hampir saja tertawa keras melihat ekspresi cucuku yang sangat berharga saat dia dengan malu-takut-khawatir menatap punggung Hermione. Begitu Hermione duduk, dia langsung duduk di kursinya lagi.

"Hermione, aku—" Draco berkata dengan menunduk.

"Tatap matanya saat kau sedang berbicara dengan seseorang, Draco."

"Baik, Gran, aku bukan anak delapan tahun."

"Buktikan."

Ah, menarik sekali memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Draco.

Hening.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf, Hermione."

Hermione menatapnya intens.

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa dan aku langsung berkata kasar padamu. Itu sangat tidak baik. Aku berjanji aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

Hermione tersenyum. Ah! Senyum itu kembali lagi! Jadi dia sedih karena cucuku? Bukan karena Lorenzo?

"Hermione dear, aku ingin bersulang." Aku menyodorkan segelas wine padanya yang langsung berterima kasih (_what a lady!_) dan mengangkat gelasku, "Aku ingin berterima kasih padamu atas hal menakjubkan yang telah kau lakukan pada kami, dua orang yang benar-benar asing, aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya."

"Begitupun aku." Sahut Draco.

Hermione menarik nafasnya, "Aku juga memiliki beberapa hari yang paling luar biasa, sungguh, dan aku sungguh berterima kasih juga pada kalian yang mau membawaku yang terus menerus menempel pada kalian—"

"Oh, tidak, kau tidak hanya sekedar menempel. Kau membantu. Terima Kasih, Hermione dear."

Aku mengangkat gelasku lebih tinggi, "Mari bersulang, untuk semua orang yang kita cintai, dimanapun mereka berada."

.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang benar-benar terjadi sebenarnya yang aku tahu aku sedang menyisir rambutku sambil melihat bintang sampai aku menangkap siluet Draco yang sedang berbaring bermalas-malasan diatas rumput dan setelah itu Hermione menghampirinya dan ikut berbaring.

Hermione berbaring disebelah Draco diatas rumput, menatap bintang, dan aku tidak tahu apa lagi yang mereka katakan. Tapi mereka berciuman! Hermione menarik diri, lalu bangkit dari posisi telentangnya diatas rumput. Tangan Draco yang mengelap mulutnya seolah menegaskan apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Hermione bangkit berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan cucuku yang masih terpaku ditempatnya. Begitu kronologisnya kira-kira. Walaupun sudah tua, aku masih semangat jika harus mengurusi cerita cinta cucuku. Apalagi ini Draco dan Hermione.

Bisa kurasakan senyuman makin melebar diwajahku.

Bintang malam ini memang sangat indah.

.

"Selamat pagi, Gran. Biar aku masukkan ke bagasi." Kata Draco yang langsung mengangkat koperku.

"Selamat pagi, Draco. Terima Kasih."

"Selamat pagi, Claire."

"Pagi, darling. Tidurmu nyenyak?" Kataku mengecup pipinya.

Hermione mengangguk dan langsung hendak mengambil tempat dikursi belakang. Kesempatan!

"Oh, Hermione dear, jika kau tidak keberatan, maukah kau duduk di depan? Aku ingin meluruskan kakiku sebentar."

Hermione melongo.

"Baiklah."

Hermione berlalu menuju pintu penumpang didepan.

"Gran?" Tanya Draco yang hendak menutup pintuku.

"Fantastic, darling."

Draco itu cerdas, jadi pastilah dia tahu alasan sebenarnya kenapa aku ingin duduk dibelakang.

.

"Kalian tahu, tadi malam bintang-bintang terlihat spektakuler dari jendelaku." Pancingku.

Sayangnya mereka berdua masih kelewat canggung.

"Oh, lihat! Itu bukannya plang tempat minum favorit kita?" Aku menunjuk kearah papan bertuliskan 'Capartzo', "Draco dear, bisakah kita mampir sebentar? Untuk minuman perpisahan?"

"Tentu, Gran."

Kami melewati kebun anggur yang begitu indah dan berpasir. Bisa aku lihat dengan netra tuaku ada beberapa pekerja yang sedang memetik anggur dan—

Lorenzo!

"Draco, STOP!"

Tanpa bertanya lagi, Draco langsung mengerem mobil dan menatap aneh kearahku yang langsung keluar dari mobil.

Suara pintu mobil yang terbuka dan tertutup terdengar diikuti suara Draco, "Gran, ada apa?"

Aku menunjuk dia, Lorenzo, "Itu Lorenzo."

Draco menatap arah pandangku, "Anak itu?"

Aku mengangguk, "Dia Lorenzo."

"Baiklah, Gran, sepertinya kau butuh istirahat, hm?"

Tanpa diduga Hermione maju menghampiri Lorenzo.

"Permisi, apa kau kenal dengan orang yang bernama Lorenzo Bartolini?"

"Aku Lorenzo Bartolini."

Draco menganga.

Apa kubilang?

Draco berdiri menghampiri Hermione dan Lorenzo. "Namamu Lorenzo Bartolini?"

"Aku Lorenzo Bartolini."

"Astaga! Kau orangnya! Hermione, dia pasti cucu dari Lorenzo—"

Lorenzo sudah berkeluarga ternyata. Tiba-tiba sisi pengecutku bangkit lagi setelah lima puluh tahun. Jangan lanjutkan Draco!

"Permisi, ada apa ini?" Tiba-tiba seorang pria paruh baya menghampiri kedua pria dan wanita muda yang sedang tercengang itu, "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Ya, tentu, kami sedang mencari Lorenzo Bartolini."

"Aku Lorenzo Bartolini." Jawab pria paruh baya itu.

"Kau juga Lorenzo?"

"Draco, tanyakan pertanyaan yang penting, please." Potong Hermione tak sabar.

"Oh, maaf."

"Apa Ayahmu juga bernama Lorenzo Bartolini?" Tanya Hermione pada akhirnya.

"Ya, tapi dia sedang berkuda. Kurasa akan kembali sebentar lagi. Apa yang bisa kubantu dengan itu?"

"Oh, Tuhan. Maaf, kami sungguh-sungguh tidak sopan. Namaku Draco Malfoy."

"Aku Hermione."

"Lorenzo, Lorenzo." Kata lelaki itu menunjuk dirinya dan anaknya.

"Kami sudah berpetualang untuk mencari Ayahmu. Kau bisa lihat, Claire, nenekku…" Draco menunjuk kearahku, "…mengenalnya dulu. Dan kami—"

"Draco, Draco, ayo pergi!" Potongku.

Draco ternganga, "Apa, Gran?"

"Ayo pergi."

Draco dan Hermione pergi menghampiriku, "Gran, Lorenzo ada disini! Dia sedang berkuda sekarang, tapi akan kembali sebentar lagi."

Aku sudah tahu itu, "Kalau begitu mari kita pergi sebelum dia kembali."

"Tapi kenapa, Gran? Kita sudah sejauh ini. Ayolah!"

"Aku sangat menggelikan. Aku sudah bertingkah sangat menggelikan. Dia mengenalku ketika aku masih sangat muda, gadis muda berusia lima belas tahun. Gadis kecil. Dan sekarang gadis itu sudah hilang."

Tidak benar-benar hilang, sungguh. Karena bunyi derap kaki kuda benar-benar membuatku seperti gadis pengecut berusia lima belas tahun lagi.

"Oh, my God." Bisikku. Itu dia. Aku kenal walaupun sudah lima puluh tahun tidak bertemu, aku tahu itu dia.

"Kakek! Kakek! Ada yang mencarimu!" Cucu Lorenzo berlari menghampirinya sambil berkata begitu.

"Siapa?"

"Entahlah, wanita itu bilang dia mengenalmu."

"Urus kudanya, kalau begitu."

Lorenzo berdiri diam, akupun berjalan mendekat begitu dia juga mulai mendekat. Mata itu masih sama hangatnya dengan lima puluh tahun yang lalu.

"Claire?" Dia masih mengingatku!

"Ya."

"Sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya."

"Ya, lima puluh tahun." Anggukku.

Lorenzo memegang sisi wajahku, "Aku merindukanmu."

"Aku juga."

Ah, aroma keringatnya bahkan masih sama seperti terakhir kali aku mengingatnya. Hangatnya juga masih sama seperti terakhir kali aku dipeluknya.

Lorenzo.

.

Hermione's POV

"Hermione Jean Granger!" Seru suara diseberang telepon. Oh, kali ini dia sudah bukan tahap marah ataupun murka. Ini sih sudah tumbuh tanduk runcing dikepalanya.

"Pelan-pelan Ginny, aku tidak mau telingaku pecah karenamu." Balasku agak takut.

"Serius, Ms. Granger, apa yang kau pikirkan? Seminggu penuh tidak memberiku kabar dan sekarang aku baru saja mendapat telepon dari Ron bahwa dia sudah pergi ke pertemuan bodoh tentang wine sendirian?! Tanpa kau?! _Pre-honeymoon_ macam apa ini?!"

Bisa kulihat dari seberang sana Draco sedang memperhatikan aku bertelepon. Dia menaikkan alisnya dan melempar pertanyaan imajiner siapa-yang-telepon. Aku hanya menjawab 'teman' tanpa suara. Dia mengangguk.

"Ginny, Ginny tenang, hari ini aku akan pulang ke apartemenku dan Ron. Lagipula Ron juga baru pulang hari ini. Jadi tidak perlu khawatir."

"Kau itu memang kemana saja? Demi Tuhan, aku menelepon nomormu dan selalu mailbox!"

"Aku berpetualangdi Siena, Gin. Aku tidak jadi menulis surat untuk Juliet, tapi aku membalas salah satu surat untuk Juliet!" Jawabku semangat.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana bisa? Ron tidak pernah cerita tentang ini. Apa dia tahu?"

"Benar! Ron tahu tentang ini, kok. Saat di Verona, aku bertemu sekumpulan wanita yang menyebut diri mereka sekretaris Juliet, dan saat bersama mereka itulah aku menemukan sebuah surat yang ditulis oleh wanita bernama Claire pada tahun sembilan belas lima puluh tujuh!"

"Sungguh?"

"Ya! Dan aku membalas surat itu, dan disinilah aku, membantu pencarian seseorang bernama Lorenzo Bartolini yang Claire kenal lima puluh tahun yang lalu. Setelah pencarian lima hari, kami baru menemukan Lorenzo. Dan kau tidak akan percaya yang satu ini, Lorenzo muncul di menit-menit terakhir menaiki kuda! Seperti kisah dongeng kan?"

"Oh, Tuhan! Romantis sekali! Kau harus menceritakan detailnya saat kau pulang!"

"Pasti, Gin, pasti." Jawabku senang. Ginny memang sahabat yang baik. Dia selalu peduli pada apapun hal yang kulakukan.

"Baiklah, Hermione, sudah dulu yah… James Jr. menangis."

"Oh, baiklah Ginny. Sampaikan salamku pada semuanya yah! Aku akan pulang sekitar tiga atau empat hari lagi."

"Tentu, tentu. Bye, Mione!"

"Bye, Ginny."

Klik

Aku menghela nafas. Petualanganku sudah berakhir, Lorenzo sudah ditemukan, Claire sudah bahagia berjalan bergandengan bersama Lorenzo sekarang setelah tadi kami disambut dengan hangat oleh seluruh keluarga Bartolini dan diberi jamuan makan siang yang luar biasa. Tapi kenapa seperti ada yang mengganjal?

"Tidakkah ini luar biasa?" Ah, suara itu, "Semua harapan hilang, kita menyerah dan berniat pulang, lalu Lorenzo muncul disaat-saat terakhir menaiki kuda putih." Draco menghela nafas, menggeleng takjub dan duduk dikursi dihadapanku. Aku hanya diam sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak akan ada yang percaya akan hal ini." Lanjutnya gamang.

"Ya."

"Karena itu, berjanjilah padaku kau akan menyelesaikan ceritamu."

Aku hanya mengangguk. Oh, apa ini yang menggenang di pelupuk mataku?

"Hermione, aku…minta maaf soal kemarin. Aku harusnya tidak menciummu."

Memang.

"Maksudku, kau sudah bertunangan! Maaf, Hermione, sungguh."

Benar, aku sudah bertunangan.

"Sudah, Draco, lupakan."

"Hermione, aku sungguh minta maaf atas kemarin. Sungguh."

"…"

"Berjanjilah padaku." Katanya.

"…" Aku mengangkat alisku. Bertanya tanpa bersuara.

"Berjanjilah untuk menyelesaikan ceritamu."

"Pasti." Jawabku yakin. Kemudian aku berdiri dan menatapnya, "Waktuku untuk pergi. Terima Kasih, Draco, atas semuanya." Aku mengecup pipinya lalu berbalik pergi, "Aku akan merindukanmu."

Dan itulah saat semuanya berakhir.

.

Draco's POV

Sampai Jumpa.

Atau mungkin Selamat Tinggal.

Petualangan yang tak akan aku lupakan.

Sungguh.

Hermione.

"Aku akan menghubungi kalian." Serunya dari dalam mobil yang dikendarai putra Lorenzo yang ingin mengantarnya pulang. Ya. Pulang. Menuju apartemennya di Siena. Bersama tunangannya.

Tunangannya.

Laki-laki bernama Ron.

Bukan Draco.

"Sampai jumpa!" Atau kau ingin mengatakan Selamat Tinggal, Hermione?

"Sampai jumpa, dear!" Gran dan Lorenzo balas melambai sementara aku hanya berdiri diam memandang mobilnya yang mulai menjauh.

Gran menghampiriku, dia tersenyum dan mengusap pundakku, "Darling, aku itu keluargamu. Aku selalu berkata jujur dan kau tahu kan aku serius jika aku sudah mengatakan kau benar-benar bodoh?"

Aku mengangkat alisku, "Baiklah, Gran, mari kita langsung kepada intinya."

"Kau pikir ada berapa Hermione Granger di planet ini?" Sekarang Gran memandang kearah belokkan dimana mobil yang membawa Hermione tadi menghilang, "Jangan menunggu lima puluh tahun seperti aku, Draco, Demi Tuhan! Kejar dia!"

Aku hanya diam menatapnya.

"Pergilah! Pergi!"

Tanpa memedulikan Lorenzo dan Gran yang menyemangatiku ketika aku berlari menuju mobil, aku langsung mengemudi menuju Verona. Untunglah aku sudah pernah mengunjungi apartemen Hermione selama disana —aku kesana saat ingin menjemputnya untuk memulai petualangan ini—, jadi aku tidak perlu bertanya sana-sini.

Verona, aku datang!

—Atau Hermione, aku datang!

.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, yang aku pikirkan hanya Hermione, Hermione, dan Hermione. Senyuman manisnya, tawanya yang bergemerincing seperti bel, mata coklat hangatnya, jari lentiknya, kulitnya, rambut coklatnya yang bergelombang menakjubkan yang menguarkan wangi vanilla, bahkan sikap bossy dan cerewatnya dia, semuanya. Sungguh, semuanya sungguh mempesona. Sejak pertama kali dia berdiri menghampiriku di Trattoria Lettere de Giuletta, aku tahu aku sudah tertarik padanya. Dia selalu terlihat begitu terang, indah, bahkan terkadang menyilaukan. Tapi aku suka sensasi tiap mengganggunya, tiap tertawa bersamanya, bahkan tiap dia melemparkan deathglare andalannya.

Oh, sial! Aku mulai melantur karena dia!

Setelah melalui jalan berpasir, dan gang-gang kecil, aku sampai didepan bangunan coklat berlantai tiga. Aku langsung turun dari mobil, menengadah kearah kamarnya dan disanalah dia. Masih dengan kemeja merah marun sesiku yang tadi siang dia pakai. Dia hanya memandangi kota dari balkon. Sayangnya arah kedatanganku dan jarak pandangnya berbeda.

"Mione! Mione! Aku sangat merindukanmu!" Tiba-tiba, seorang pria seumuran kami menghampiri dia dan memeluknya erat di atas sana. Pria itu berambut merah, kulitnya pun putih kemerahan. Ew! Apa itu Ron? Jelas lebih keren aku! Jika Hermione melihat dari penampilan saja, pasti dia akan mudah kurebut!

—Tapi Hermione bukan wanita seperti itu. Sayangnya.

Dan buku-buku jariku memutih karena genggamanku sendiri saat melihat laki-laki itu mencium Hermione. Tepat dibibirnya.

Deg

Kecupan itu memang tidak lama, tapi berhasil meruntuhkan duniaku.

Hermione, aku menyukaimu.

Tidak.

Aku mencintaimu.

Karena itulah aku pergi. Aku tidak mau merusak hidupmu lebih lagi. Terima Kasih.

.

Hermione's POV

"Ada apa dengan akhirnya?" Tanya Viktor mengangkat alisnya. Setelah aku pulang dari Italy, aku melanjutkan kisahku dan menyelesaikan sebulan setelahnya dan langsung kuberikan pada Viktor. Tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk segera memberikan salinan ceritaku yang sudah di cetak. Siapa tahu dia tertarik untuk menerbitkannya di majalah sebagai cerbung kan?

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka akhirnya?" Tanyaku balik. Apa yang kurang?

"Oh, tidak, tidak, akhirnya bagus. Happy ending. Tapi bagaimana selanjutnya? Bagaimana dengan Draco? Bagaimana kisah Claire dan Lorenzo setelah kau pulang?"

"Entahlah, Viktor. Aku tidak pernah menghubungi mereka lagi."

"Begitu? Baiklah jika memang begitu. Aku akan mengirim ini ke percetakan dan mengurus semuanya. Kau jadi tinggal—"

"Tunggu, Viktor," Aku memotong pembicaraannya tanpa permisi, "Kau akan mencetaknya?" Aku membelalak tak percaya.

"Tentu saja. Kisah ini sangat bagus dan layak diceritakan ke orang lain."

Aku hanya membelalakan mataku terus sampai akhirnya aku tersenyum girang, "Terima Kasih, Viktor!"

.

"Sungguh? Jadi Viktor setuju untuk mempublikasikan ceritamu?"

"Benar, Ginny! Aku sendiri bahkan tidak percaya!"

"Tapi ceritamu memang sangat bagus, Hermione! Aku sudah membaca salinannya tadi pagi. Aku sungguh kagum —James, jangan naik keatas meja!"

Aku terkekeh melihat Potter kecil yang sedang bergumam riang saat turun dari atas meja sebelum Ibunya benar-benar murka.

"Terima Kasih, Ginny. Kuhargai itu."

"Sama-sama, Hermione. Kau memang layak mendapatkan itu. Omong-omong, jika kau jadi penulis terkenal nanti, aku siap untuk menjadi pengelola karirmu! Jika memang kau membutuhkannya, jangan pernah berpikir untuk menggunakan jasa orang lain, OK?"

Aku tertawa riang, sahabatku satu ini memang benar-benar deh! "Tentu, Ginny. Aku janji."

Kami pun tertawa bersama lagi.

.

Viktor, Pansy dan Luna melambai begitu kami keluar dari lift. Mereka akan makan siang di kantin kantor sementara aku memutuskan untuk makan di taman di Times Square. Sepertinya spaghetti dan lemon juice cukup menggoda siang ini.

"Hermione, Hermione!"

Aku menoleh kearah suara yang memanggilku di meja resepsionis, "Ada apa, Susan?"

"Ada paket untukmu," Susan mengangsurkan sebuah kotak kecil padaku, aku langsung membaca pengirimnya —dan ternyata hanya kiriman parfum dari Fred dan George—, Susan melanjutkan dan kali ini mengangsurkan amplop padaku, "Dan juga sebuah surat datang baru saja untukmu."

"Oh, Terima Kasih, Susan."

Susan hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk padaku.

.

Setelah pesanan spaghetti, lemon juice dan kopiku datang, aku langsung membuka bingkisan yang dikirim dari Fred dan George. Si kembar kakak Ron dan Ginny ini memang sedang bertugas di Indonesia saat ini.

Ah, tadi ada surat untukku, kan?

Sambil menyesap lemon juiceku, aku mengambil surat yang tadi sempat kuselipkan ke tasku.

**Untuk Hermione Granger,**

**New York**

**Dari Claire dan Lorenzo,**

**Siena**

Astaga!

.

Mungkin keputusan yang aku ambil ini akan sangat menyakitkan dan mengagetkan. Menyakitkan dan mengagetkan bagi Ayah, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, terutama Ron. Tapi inilah aku. Dan aku sudah memutuskan satu hal tentang hubunganku dan Ron.

Tidak ada yang salah sebenarnya. Sungguh.

Tapi bagiku disitulah justru letak kesalahannya.

Aku tidak pernah merasakan apa-apa saat bersama Ron.

"Hei, Hermione! Ada apa?" Jawab Ron begitu aku masuk dengan seenaknya didapur restorannya yang baru saja buka seminggu lalu, "Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?"

Ya, "Claire dan Lorenzo akan menikah."

"Wow. Benarkah? Kapan?" Tanyanya sambil lanjut mengaduk sesuatu berwarna coklat di wajan.

"Hari Sabtu."

"Sabtu? Sabtu minggu ini?"

"Ya, dan aku akan pergi kesana—"

Ron memotong dengan nada menyesal, "Oh, Hermione, aku tidak bisa jika minggu ini, aku—"

"Sendirian." Putusku yang berhasil membuat Ron menghentikan aktivitasnya.

Dia berbalik kearahku, "Sendirian?"

"Ya."

Ron diam dan menatap semua koki yang bekerja didapurnya, "Guys, boleh aku minta kalian keluar sebentar dari dapur? Ya, tolong tinggalkan kami berdua. Tidak apa, tinggalkan saja pekerjaan kalian."

Aku mengernyit bingung. Bukankah akan lebih mudah jika kami berdua saja yang keluar?

Setelah semua koki sudah keluar, Ron menghampiriku, "Ada apa ini, Mione? Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Ron, dengarkan aku saat bicara kali ini. Aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya. Aku…aku hanya tidak tahu apa ini, aku tidak tahu hubungan kita itu apa, aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang kita lakukan sekarang. Kita pergi berlibur, kita berbulan madu, tapi kita terpisah sepanjang waktu."

"Ya, karena kau sibuk menulis! Aku tidak keberatan!" Sergah Ron.

Aku membelalak tak percaya, "Ron, kau pun pergi ke Levorno untuk restoranmu! Dan aku tidak keberatan! Disitulah masalahnya! Kita tidak saling keberatan untuk terpisah satu sama lain."

Pandangan Ron sayu, "Hermione, dengar, aku berjanji semuanya akan berbeda sekarang. Aku akan berubah…"

"Kau tidak perlu berubah Ron, aku mencintaimu apa adanya. Hanya saja…aku yang berubah."

Dia diam.

"Hubungan ini tidak akan berakhir bahagia." Kataku tertunduk. Aku terdiam menyadari betapa benarnya kata-kataku barusan.

Ron masih diam dan aku memutuskan untuk memeluknya. Aroma ini akan kusimpan baik-baik dikepalaku, "Aku harus pergi, Ron."

Sampai jumpa.

.

"Jadi kau sudah di bandara sekarang, Ms. Granger?" Suara diseberang telepon lagi-lagi terdengar mengerikan. Aku meneguk ludahku susah payah. Sudah kubilang kan menghadapi Ginny yang murka bukan ide yang bagus?

Ginny terdengar menghela nafas karena aku tidak menjawab, "Titipkan saja salamku pada teman-temanmu disana, OK?"

"Baiklah, Gin. Sampai nanti."

"Bye, Mione."

Klik

Aku menghela nafas. Aku sekarang berada di bandara akan berangkat menuju Italy untuk menghadiri pernikahan Claire dan Lorenzo. Sendirian. Setelah aku memutuskan hubunganku dan Ron, tidak ada satupun orang yang protes. Bahkan Ron. Dia menghargai keputusanku dan akhirnya kami berteman walaupun agak canggung. Ginny dan Mrs. Weasley pun masih menyambutku dengan hangat ketika kemarin aku berkunjung ke kediaman Weasley.

Dan sekarang aku akan berangkat menuju Italy.

Dimana semua ini berawal.

.

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there_

_On a balcony in summer air_

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns_

_See you make your way through the crowd_

_And say, "Hello."_

_Little did I know_

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_

_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet!"_

_And I was crying on the staircase_

_Begging you, "Please don't go."_

_Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting for you but you never come_

_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think_

_He knelt to the ground and pull out a ring and said,_

"_Marry me, Juliet, you never have to be alone._

_I love you and that's all I really know._

_I've talked to tour Dad, go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story baby just say; Yes."_

_Cause we were both young when I first saw you._

Aku berjalan melewati banyak orang begitu aku sampai di rumah Lorenzo dan memarkir mobilku. Aku langsung berjalan menuju tempat upacara dan wajahnya adalah penyambutan paling sempurna saat ini.

"Hermione?" Oh, suara itu! Sudah hampir dua bulan aku tidak mendengarnya dan aku baru sadar aku sangat merindukan suara itu.

"Hai," Balasku nyengir.

"Aku tidak percaya kau disini. Kau tampak cantik dengan gaun itu." Dia memuji gaun hijau emerald yang kupakai.

"Kau akan menginap dimana selama disini?" Tanyanya

"Aku belum tahu. Mungkin aku akan menyewa penginapan untuk semalam."

"Oh, kalau begitu tidak perlu. Kau akan menginap disini saja. Lorenzo dan Claire tidak akan keberatan."

"Benarkah? Terima Kasih. Bagaimana kabar Lorenzo kita? Apa dia seluar biasa saat aku terakhir melihatnya?"

"Bahkan lebih luar biasa." Jawabnya dengan senyum yang daritadi terpatri diwajahnya. Betapa aku merindukan tatapan itu!

"Ehhm, Draco, sebenarnya aku—"

"Disitu kau rupanya!" Suara seorag wanita menginterupsiku. Seorang wanita pirang tinggi semampai menghampiri Draco, "Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana! Kami sudah siap, dan kau pun harus siap untuk mengantar Claire ke altar." Katanya lagi.

Draco menatapku sementara aku menaikkan alisku, "Hermione, ini Astoria."

Oh.

"Hermione? Hermione Granger?" Tanya wanita bernama Astoria itu padaku.

"Ya, Hermione Granger." Draco yang menjawab.

"Oh, aku sangat senang akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu!" Dia menjabat tanganku.

Aku hanya bisa diam. Tersenyum.

Astoria mengalihkan pandangannya pada Draco, "Aku akan masuk kedalam kalau begitu. Jangan jatuh, OK?"

"Seperti aku tidak gugup saja." Gumam Draco.

Dia lalu mengecup pipi Draco.

Deg

"Bye, Hermione." Dia melambai ramah.

"Bye." Balasku.

Astoria meninggalkan kami, Draco lalu memandangku lagi, "Aku masih tidak percaya kau disini. Senang sekali melihatmu lagi." Aku bersumpah aku bisa membaca kerinduan dimatanya.

Tapi itu sudah terlambat kan?

"Aku akan masuk ke gereja sekarang."

"Baiklah."

"Good luck, Draco."

.

Didalam gereja aku bertemu dengan para sekretaris Juliet yang ternyata hadir. Setelah temu kangen, upacara pun dimulai. Aku melihat Claire yang tampak anggun dengan pakaiannya. Begitu melihatku, Claire langsung tersenyum hangat dan mengelus pundakku. Aku sungguh kagum saat Claire sampai di altar, dan Lorenzo dengan penuh perasaan mengelus kalung cincin yang dikenakan Claire.

Setelah upacara yang sakral itu, para tamu dipersilahkan menikmati hidangan yang tersaji di taman itu. Aku dan para sekretaris Juliet serta Ibu Isabella memilih duduk di tengah dengan meja bundar yang penuh dengan masakkan khas Italy.

Dan disanalah mereka berdua.

Duduk di sebelah Lorenzo dan Claire. Tampak Draco yang sangat protektif pada Astoria. Mereka tampak bahagia.

Lalu untuk apa aku kesini?

"Permisi, saudara-saudara," Suara berat khas Lorenzo tiba-tiba terdengar dan membuat kami semua mengalihkan pandangan kami kearahnya, "Aku ingin berterima kasih pada kalian semua yang sudah hadir hari ini. Dan aku ingin bersulang untuk istriku yang cantik, Claire." Dia merangkul Claire mesra, "Ini giliranmu untuk bicara."

"Baiklah," Gumam Claire, "Aku hanya ingin kalian tahu kisah kami. Aku tadinya adalah seorang yang cukup tertutup, aku tidak akan mau membagi ceritaku pada orang lain. Sampai akhirnya seorang gadis muda yang luar biasa mengatakan bahwa kisah kami adalah kisah yang layak diceritakan." Claire memandangku.

"Lima puluh tahun yang lalu, aku pergi ke Verona ke rumah Juliet. Aku menuliskan surat untuk Juliet, dan aku bertanya padanya tentang masalahku. Dan dua bulan yang lalu, aku mendapat sebuah balasan," Claire membuka surat balasan dariku lalu menatapku lagi, "Dan jika tidak ada surat balasan ini, tidak ada satupun dari kita yang akan disini sekarang."

"Hermione, apa kau keberatan jika aku membacakan surat yang kau tulis untukku?" Tanyanya. Aku hanya menggeleng.

"Baiklah, begini isinya; Untuk Claire, kata Bagaimana dan Jika, tidak akan punya arti khusus jika dipisahkan. Tapi satukan mereka bersebelahan dan katakan pada dirimu sendiri, mereka akan memiliki kekuatan untuk menghantuimu selama sisa hidupmu. Bagaimana jika? Bagaimana jika?"

Claire kemudian melanjutkan, "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ceritamu akan berakhir. Tapi jika kau yakin apa yang kau rasakan itu cinta sejati, kau tidak akan pernah terlambat. Kau hanya butuh keberanian untuk mengikuti kata hatimu. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta seperti Juliet. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya mencintai orang sampai kau rela meninggalkan orang-orang yang mencintaimu, aku tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya berjuang mengejar cinta sampai mengarungi lautan," Aku sudah merasakannya sekarang, "Tapi aku sangat percaya jika aku merasakannya, aku akan berani untuk memperjuangkannya," Setidaknya sekarang dia bahagia bersama Astoria, "Dan Claire, jika kau memang belum memperjuangkannya, aku harap kau akan melakukannya suatu hari. Dengan seluruh cintaku, Juliet."

Semua tamu bertepuk tangan dan menatapku kagum. Aku tidak peduli, aku ingin pergi sekarang. Aku tidak tahan jika harus melihat Draco dan Astoria bersama sementara aku akan berpura-pura semuanya baik-baik saja. Sekarang kutarik kata-kataku, aku ingin merasakan semuanya kembali baik-baik saja lagi.

Aku tertunduk, rasanya benar-benar ingin menangis, "Aku permisi dulu." Gumamku pada Isabella dan yang lainnya. Aku pun berlari keluar dari para tamu yang bisa kurasakan sedang menatapku aneh. Mataku menangkap sebuah balkon terbuka yang indah. Sembunyi diatas sana mungkin tidak buruk.

Aku pengecut, memang. Aku tidak bisa tersenyum dan berpura-pura semuanya baik.

"Hermione!" Seru suara Draco. Draco?

"Hermione!" Suara itu terdengar lagi.

Aku bangkit dari bangku di balkon dan mendapati Draco sedang celingukan memanggil namaku. Kenapa dia disini?

Seolah menyadari keberadaanku, dia menoleh keatas, "Oh, tentu saja. Kau di balkon. Sama seperti kisahmu." Gumamnya.

"Well?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan diatas sana?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya aku berkata, "Aku akan pergi."

Dia menatapku tak percaya, "Kenapa?"

"Karena ini terlalu menyakitkan."

Kami berdua diam.

"Aku harusnya menyadari ini lebih cepat. Tapi aku tidak bisa, atau mungkin aku tidak mau, tapi…aku dan Ron tidak bersama lagi. Dan sebenarnya aku kembali berharap—"

"Tunggu, tunggu, kau tidak bertunangan?"

Aku menggeleng miris, "Tidak."

Kami diam lagi.

"Tapi sudah terlambat. Sudah jelas terlambat. Sudah tidak berarti apa-apa lagi. Tapi aku ingin jujur bahwa aku, sebenarnya…aku mencintaimu."

Dia tersenyum girang dan matanya berbinar cerah. Tapi lalu apa? Ini tidak akan mengubah apapun.

"Aku tidak percaya aku baru saja mengatakan itu, tapi aku sungguh mencintaimu. Aku hanya ingin jujur, dan jangan terlalu pikirkan ini. Apalagi kau disini bersama Astoria," Aku berusaha tersenyum, "Dan kau harus kembali padanya sekarang!" Perintahku berpura-pura galak.

"Astoria? Astoria itu sepupuku! Dia sepupuku!"

Aku melongo, "Bagaimana hubungan kalian bisa legal?"

"Astaga Hermione, kau salah paham, ada dua Astoria dalam hidupku! Astoria yang disini adalah sepupuku, dan satu lagi adalah yang sudah aku lupakan. Tapi yang penting sekarang, hanya ada satu Hermione."

"Sekarang kau harus turun," Draco dengan nistanya malah memanjat tanaman rambat yang ada di balkon, "Aku saja yang naik, dan sekarang kau harus mendengarkan aku. Aku tinggal di London, kota historik yang indah yang aku sangat cintai. Kau tinggal di New York, yang jelas-jelas jauh. Dan karena jarak kita terlalu jauh untuk bertemu setiap hari, lewat udara, air ataupun darat, aku akan pindah saja."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jika memang harus, meninggalkan London akan sangat menyenangkan asalkan kau menungguku. Karena sejujurnya, Hermione, aku sangat-sangat-sangat mencintaimu."

Aku terkesiap dan tersenyum, "Benarkah?"

"Ya." Dia menjawab yakin. Tak ada keraguan sama sekali di matanya.

"Apa kau akan menciumku?"

"Ya." Jawab Draco nyengir memanjat tanaman rambat lebih tinggi lagi.

Kesialan konyol memang selalu mengintai Draco. Dia berhasil jatuh dengan sukses dari tanaman rambat setinggi kira-kira empat meter dari permukaan tanah yang membuatku lari tunggang langgang menghampirinya.

"Draco, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Seruku menghampirinya.

"Aku tidak percaya aku baru saja melakukan itu." Gumamnya tertawa.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku lagi khawatir, mengelus pipi kanannya yang sedikit kotor oleh tanah.

"Ya." Dia tersenyum memandang tampang khawatirku, dia balas mengelus pipiku.

"Kau bisa bergerak? Tidak ada yang sakit kan?"

"Hanya bibirku yang bisa bergerak." Elaknya dengan seringai miring khas Draco.

Aku tersenyum padanya, dan kalian bisa tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya kan?

Draco melepas bibirku dan mengecupnya sekali lagi, "Italy memang tempat yang indah."

.

Dear Juliet,

Aku sebenarnya hanya ingin bercerita. Aku sedang bahagia saat ini. Draco melamarku dan kami akan segera menikah musim semi tiga bulan lagi. Hubungan kami pun berlangsung dengan lancar. Hampir tidak ada masalah yang menghampiri —jika adu argumentasi konyol setiap hari adalah masalah besar, aku akan mengangguk sebanyak-banyaknya. Kami sangat bahagia saat ini, dan aku yakin untuk selamanya. Tidak ada masalah apa-apa kan? Oh, sebenarnya ada satu masalah, aku terlalu mencintainya! Itulah masalahku kurasa.

Itu saja, Terima Kasih sudah membaca.

All my Love,

Hermione Granger.

Ps. Isabella, aku tahu kalian semua akan tertawa saat membaca ini.

**THE END**


End file.
